Mortenela High School
by kairiluvzu830
Summary: Mortada High, a well-known, delinquent, all boys' school in which the only thing they know is how to fight. Infernela Academy, a high-ranked, all girls' school in which only the smartest and wealthiest may attend. Of course, nothing is to go wrong if you put these schools together, right?
1. Chapter One: Wonderful News

**Hey guys, I'm back! My second story ever! And my first high school OOC story ever! (Cue applause) So before reading, I want to tell you all that this idea came from this show I watched, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou. And I really liked it, so I decided to make my own story out of it! Hope you like it…and by the way, I don't know if I'm gonna put all the characters from TMI into this story, too much work :P Please enjoy!**

Chapter One: Wonderful News

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

When you hear the words "high school", what comes to mind? Is it prom? Stress? Mean Girls? If you asked the students of Mortada High, you would probably get something like…bloodlust.

And bloodlust was all around the school, again. Mortada High was having their third "meeting" with Serpeto High. Most of the rooms and hallways were filled with high school students swinging and kicking at each other. Fresh and old graffiti decorated the walls. And this was why there were so few teachers who dared stay in this school for over a week. This high school had been considered one of the worst on the east coast of Idris (**which in this case, is a small country somewhere in North America. Carry on.) **Fights between them and other schools or gangs were frequent and usually don't end very well.

Jonathan grabbed someone by the hair and jabbed his knuckles in his face. The dark-haired guy flung against a classroom locker with a clang as dusty books fell from the top. The Serpeto rose from the dust and charged back at him with a shout.

Jonathan kicked at his chest and kneed him in the stomach a few times. However, he didn't see the bastard coming from his left.

To his surprise, the guy was thrown onto the ground, back first. Jonathan turned and saw his best friend smiling and examining his red knuckles. He made a disappointed sound. "What would you do without me?" His buttoned down white shirt, stained red and ripped slightly, exposed his chest. His blonde hair was perfectly perfect compared to his scratched up arms and cheek.

Jonathan let out a laugh and shook his head. "I owe you one, Jace." For a moment, they stood there taking in the scene, all the shouting and banging in their classroom and hallway. It fueled their fire.

"Alright," Jace said, taking off his black jacket and using it to slash at a Serpeto who tried to sneak a hit at him, "Let's go kick some Serpeto ass!" He and Jonathan charged into the hallway to finish off their prey.

**_Meanwhile, at Infernela High School_**

Clary gave a polite bow as the girls in her class applauded. She walked to her desk by the window and sat down. She felt nails press lightly against her shoulder. It was Isabelle. "You did really awesome up there." She smiled.

Clary returned the smile, "Thanks, Izzy. But you pretty much wrote half of that speech for me."

Isabelle shook her head, "Seriously, it was nothing, Miss Prez." She added the joking courtesy.

They both giggled quietly so the teacher wouldn't say anything. Life at Infernela was great for these two best friends. Infernela High School was an elite, all girls' academy after all. They had the smartest and richest girls in their region. Clarissa Fray, however, is not as rich, compared to her classmates. She and her mother spent her father's fortune donating to others. She actually earned a four year full scholarship to her school. That is why she is well-respected and friends with most of the people at her school, which contains around seventy students.

Their announcement bell rang abruptly. The announcer's voice came out of the speaker, "Attention all students, please report to the auditorium by 1:50. Thank you for your cooperation." The speaker clicked off and the class was silent. Clary glanced at her watch, _1:43. _Her teacher put down her chalk and rubbed hand sanitizer on her palms.

"Okay, ladies. Let's proceed to the auditorium." She motioned everyone to stand. Automatically, the girls rose at the same time. They walked down the hallway in two lines. Everyone filled in the seats starting from the front row. In a few minutes everyone settled down in their seats.

The head principle, Ms. Heather, stood with a man Clary was not familiar with. They both stood behind the podium. Isabelle nudged at Clary's side. "Any clue on what this is about?"

Without looking at her, she shrugged and replied. "No idea." After even more minutes of testing the microphone, the head principle spoke.

"Good afternoon to all of you." She smiled and gave an acknowledging bow of the head.

The whole auditorium said in unison, "Good afternoon, Ms. Heather." Not childish, like a kindergarten class, but superior and official.

She adjusted her glasses. "You all are probably wondering why we had you gather here today. Well, the head of the Board of Education and I have a very important announcement to make." Ms. Heather adjusted her clothes nervously. "The Board of Education has decided to combine Infernela Academy with Mortada High School." She choked a little on the name of the other school, as if it were painful to say.

Nervous and confused eyes filled the audience, looking at their classmates. Ms. Heather seemed to have wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. Next thing Clary knew, she was bolting out of the doorway. The nervousness turned into disagreements. Everyone was chattering. "But I can't do that!" "I heard it was an all-boys school." "We have very advanced classes, I don't think…" **(Italics indicate thoughts) **_Why? Our school has been doing just fine? How come no one knew about this?_

"Enough, please. Settle down, everyone." The guy from the Board of Education spoke into the microphone. After a few seconds, the girls were silent again.

"I know there are some uneasiness feelings about joining a new school. But, over time, I'm sure you'll become great friends and will be glad this day happened."

Some of the girls whispered agreements, but they sounded more like they were trying to get some relief. "Come to think of it, some of the boys could be cute." "Maybe…" "It's time I met some new people." Others were still against it. The president and vice-president, Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, looked at each other and sighed. _Maybe they aren't as bad as we think. We can give them a chance._

**Back at Mortada High School…**

Hollers echoed through the victorious halls of Mortada. As soon as the beaten up Serpento students left, the boys returned back to their classrooms.

"Ah, man. Yet another victory!" Jace greeted his friends as they walked into the room. They agreed and gave out another cry.

Jonathan wiped his bare muscles, glistening with sweat, to his cut-up face. "That's the second time this week."

"WHO'S THE BEST?" Jace yelled, a routinely cheer when they won a fight.

"MORTADA!" The dozen people in his homeroom plus the other students who were outside in the halls cheered.

"MORTADA! Mor-ta-da! Mor-ta-da! Mor-ta-da…" The cheers grew with loud noises and the sounds of claps. Jace and Jonathan's homeroom 1A was filled with laughter and jokes, just like every day. As you probably guessed, these two eighteen year olds are the strongest people at Mortada. Jace is the leader of Mortada's top fighting clan, which has around fifteen people out of the one hundred ten in the school. Jonathan was always considered as Jace's right hand man. They had been best friends ever since fifth grade. Another close friend of the two was Simon Lewis. Despite his preference of "supporting from the sidelines" when the group was having a fight, he was a very important member of the group. And there he was, speeding into the room.

"Guys, this is really, really bad." He waved a piece of paper in front of the group's faces. Jace chuckled and took the paper from him.

"Is this another warning note from the police?" Jace asked and began to read the letter. The boys laughed and gathered around him.

Simon swallowed, still panting from running. "No, even worse."

Jace curiously took the paper, "Worse?" After reading it through, Jace tossed the paper on to the desk in front of him and leaned back on his chair calmly. Simon, all jumpy-like, blurted out, "Well?"

Jonathan pushed back his dark hair. "I don't know who sent this to you, but it's probably just a prank. Infernela is a top-notch school." They guys muttered with agreements.

Simon replied, "Wha- NO! This isn't a joke! The principal handed it to me when I was hiding by the stairwell." Everyone skipped over the fact that he was hiding by the stairwell.

Jace shook his head. "The principal would never come back down to this building. After that little incident…" He trailed off.

Simon had a serious face on. "That's exactly how bad it is." They guys didn't like it at all.

Kyle, one of the clan members, sucked his teeth. "We can't deal with these people."

Jace replied, "Relax, guys. We're not gonna let some prissy girls mess up our reputation."

Magnus patted Jace's back. "Wayland's right guys. We've done too much in the past to let some girls take over this school."

Alec nodded. "Guess we just gotta keep doing what we're doing. 'Cause it's who we are." He smiled, his lip wound reopened.

"MORTADA!" The group barked out as they headed to their hideout, once again with confident cheers.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Hi again! :) I hope you liked the first chapter. Again, I don't know if I'm going to put all important characters in the story, so you have to let me know. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed I'm using Jordan's former name, Kyle. Just in case you didn't read the intro, if you like stuff like this, check out that T.V. show, Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou. It's really funny, plenty of action and of course a sprinkle of romance ;) Review, favorite…follow?**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	2. Chapter Two: Mortada High

**You guys are awesome. AWESOME. Thanks for even clicking on this story, not to mention reviewing, favoriting and following. Without further ado...**

Chapter Two: Mortada High

… … … … …

… … … … …

Clary and Isabelle walked in front of the rest of the Infernela students. The head of the Board of Education had given her the address to Mortada High School. Surprisingly, it was only four blocks away. Even so, the atmosphere around this neighborhood and their former were very different. So together they walked in almost complete silence. They were allowed to keep their uniforms. At Infernela Academy, they wore a silver bow tie on a white vest with short sleeves and black linings. They also wore fancy white flats and had their symbol, an angel, embroidered on each part of their uniforms. It was awkward seeing boys in the streets staring at their silver short skirts. Clary felt the girls tense and hide behind her when they started crossing into this part of the town. Of course, she and Isabelle were a little unnerved by the wandering eyes, but they couldn't let their fear out to their students. In fact, she was in charge of the new school, Infernela No.2. And she was determined to keep her friends happy.

She turned back and saw the students walking straighter. They were getting tired. Rich people didn't usually have to walk anywhere, but Clary was used to it. She didn't grow up having to be spoon-fed her whole life, and it made her strong. "Hang in there, girls. One more block." And with that she kept up her pace.

After another ten minutes, they arrived at the front of the school. And boy, were they terrified. The black gates to the school were opened. They girls walked through carefully. The outside of the school looked normal enough. There were two separate school buildings and some kind of large, metal shed in the background's field. The school buildings were white and four-stories high. Clary put her hands to her hips. "Seems welcoming enough." They made their way down the wide, school front made of cement and regretted their words. There were strange writings on the ground and on the school buildings. Months old debris floated across the walkway. The Infernelas decided to ignore this. Clary took out her notepad from her school bag. On it she wrote: CLEAN WALLS AND WALKWAYS.

Aline, another friend of Clary, sped up to walk beside the two leaders. "The paper given to us says that first and second year students should enter building B and the rest go to building A." Clary nodded and thanked her. However, the first and second year students seemed reluctant to leave the pres and vice-pres, who were both third years.

Clary turned to her classmates and gave them a reassuring smile. "It's okay. It's 3:40, the boys should have left half an hour ago. We're just here to check out the school." The younger students nodded unsurely. "Maia! Where's Maia?" Clary called out to the crowd.

Maia was a second year student, but still very close with Clary and Isabelle. She made her way up to the front. "Right here!"

"Maia, do me a favor and guide the freshmen and sophomores around building B? You have a copy of the instructions, right?" Clary asked.

Maia grinned. "Yes, ma'am!" She turned to the students. "Okay, girls. If you're a first or second year, come with me!"

"Yes." The younger girls chimed and followed her to the building to the right. Clary motioned for the remaining 35 students to follow her into building A.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

It was 8:14 in the morning and Jace and his friends were already cracking jokes. Alec, one of the members of the top clan, had his arms around Jace and Jonathan's shoulder. The other five members, Simon, Kyle, Will, Magnus and Jem were cruising right beside them, taking up the whole sidewalk. They turned the corner to their school and stopped laughing.

They ran to the gates of Mortada and looked inside. They swore colorfully as they walked through the gates. Everything was squeaky clean, not a scribble in sight. Magnus let out a frustrated noise. "Where's my glitter drawing of Ke$ha?" Apparently, he spent a whole week finishing his drawing.

Simon looked horrified as he walked over to the edges of the courtyard. Their scratched up wooden benches had been replaced with glass ones. Jace was devastated. He was kneeling by the sides of the gates. Someone had planted pink and white flowers. "It's so…pretty." He said with disgust. He felt cold air rush by him and he shivered. Jace stood up and called out "We're getting to the bottom of this!" A chorus of angry agreements followed. The mob marched inside the building.

Which was a terrible mistake. It was even worse than outside. The lockers were completely rust and graffiti free. The walls were also plain tan colored. Everyone scattered around the building. "What the hell is this?" "Where're all my playboy magazines?" "The curtains in the classrooms are pink!"

Simon and Kyle waddled out of the bathroom. They were drenched with water. Jonathan's eyes went wide. "What happened to you two?"

Kyle shook his wet, brown hair and his soaked uniform. "The bathrooms, man. Someone changed it." Simon wiped his wet glasses on his t-shirt.

Jace looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Simon replied, "You see, Kyle went into one of the stalls and saw that there was a toilet instead of a urinal. He called me in and we took a closer look. It was all high-tech! There were all these buttons next to the seat so we pressed one and the thing started spraying us with water!" Simon shook his hair and pushed it back.

Will checked the lockers and found that each were empty. "What about our classroom?" He asked suddenly. The faces on the boys face were terrified.

Most classrooms were on the third and fourth floor. Extracurricular rooms were on the first floor. Class 1A had the second floor all to themselves and you can probably guess why. They sprinted up the steps and stopped when they reached the door. Jace wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and looked at his friends, making sure they'll be ready for anything. He took a deep breath and threw the door open. His eyebrows slowly raised. "What…the…"

The girls who were all seated in clean, white desks, stood up in unison. "Good morning." They gave courtesy and sat back down, so perfectly in sync it could've been filmed for some rich, chick flick movie. Mr. Matsumura stood at the front of the class, looking as happy as he was just before he applied for this job. The curtains were pink, the classroom locker was replaced and all the desks were replaced with new ones. There was even a vase of flowers on the teacher's desk.

_What are these girls doing here? _Jace stomped into the refurnished room and went close in on the teacher. He flinched slightly. "Who are these people?"

"Wh-what do you mean? These are the students from Infernela Academy." Mr. Matsumura stuttered. The boys all poured into the room.

"Where are our desks?" Simon asked as he poked at the new white desks. The boys mourned over their desks.

Clary and Isabelle stood next to Mr. Matsumura. Clary spoke with a distinguish voice, cutting through the noisy complaints. "If you're talking about the trash, we threw it all out." Clary put on a light smile. The boys gave her their full attention.

Jace folded his arms across his chest. "Threw it out? Everything?" Clary smiled and laughed silently.

**ABOUT 17 HOURS AGO…**

"Ohhh dear." Isabelle said as she stepped into the hallway. If you could even call it a hallway. It looked more like billboards in the Bronx. Nearly every inch of the wall was graffiti-ed. Crumpled up papers lay all around the red-stained floors.

Tessa walked around a knocked over garbage can. "What is this, Wall-E?" Clary sighed and took out her notepad. She wrote: WASH OFF CRAP IN THE HALLS.

Jessamine, another student and Isabelle wandered around the bathroom. They opened the stall and were surprised. "How come these toilets don't have any seats?" Jessamine looked at Isabelle in confusion. Clary also took note: CHANGE TOILETS.

"We're on the second floor, let's keep moving everyone." Clary led the group up the staircase and to room 1A. "I guess we're the only ones on this floor." The other rooms were nearly completely empty.

Isabelle closed her hand around the knob. "Brace yourselves." She opened the door and turned around almost instantly. There was an umbrella hanging from the ceiling. The girls entered into the "classroom".

"They call these desks?" Tessa said, astounded. She read the scribblings on the desk. They were such odd words, as if it were another language. Clary rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I guess we're gonna make a lot of changes today, girls." Clary said, looking down at the floor. The girls muttered words of disgust.

**END FLASHBACK…**

Isabelle made an agreement noise. "No need to worry about the costs. Think of it as a welcoming gift." She smiled at the boys, who oddly were all bruised and covered with slits on their skin. To Clary, this class looked very inefficient. They wore the black jacket part of their uniform, which weren't closed. But other than that, they looked different from each other. One wore headphones on his neck. One wore about three pounds of makeup. And one was slowly approaching her.

He had waved blonde hair and was almost a foot taller than her. He wore a white undershirt that had the two top buttons unbuttoned. "Those desks weren't trash. In those desks, were Mortada's pride!" He yelled. The other boys yelled with him. "It's been there from the very beginning."

One called out, "It helped me beat up that guy from Terrex High." The boys yet again were yelling. _God, they're loud._

Clary laughed lowly. "Pride, huh? Too bad we threw it out." The girls giggled behind their hands. The boys stood there looking at each other. The blonde's mouth twitched a little.

"We are Mortada, and no one can ever change that!" He said to his little mafia. They cheered him on as if it were done every day. "It's time for a talk with mister principal." He said, in a normal voice. They exited the room, taking their noisy mouths with them. This left the classroom feeling very…awkward.

"Eh, why don't you all take a ten minute break. I'll go down to the principal's office with them." Mr. Matsumura said and ran out of the room.

The girls let out a relieved sigh. Aline was the first to speak. "Those are the people we're going to see every day?"

Tessa, one of the Infernela students, shook her head. "There has to be another way. I don't want to stay here, I want-"

Clary cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. Tessa and Clary's eyes met and immediately she became calm. "I know this school is full of," Clary though for a moment, "delinquents. But, think about how bad it was before. If we can fix this school, we can fix these boys."

Isabelle nodded and smiled a bit. "Now that you mentioned it, we have to change these people. They'll thank us later." The girls smiled, almost a bit evilly.

After a couple of minutes, someone came back into the room. It was the teacher. "Mr. Matsumura?" Clary called out to him. "Is everything okay?"

He slapped his hands to his sides. "Well, they exchanged some colorful words with the principal and secretaries. And I think they accepted the fact that you have joined the school."

The girls stared at him doubtfully. Clary folded her arms and sat on her desk. She sighed and smiled. "Oh, is that so?"

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

**Hey ya'll! I can't promise I'll be able to start my next chapter tomorrow…BUTT, I'll make it up to you. I already have an idea in mind…muahhaaha. Thanks for reading guys :) Review and follow, por flavor!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	3. Chapter Three: Mortada's Pride

Chapter Three: Mortada's Pride

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

"We're going to get those desks back, if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Jace told the boys. He was clearly angry about how he has to put up with little girls. It could ruin Mortada's whole reputation. He wasn't gonna let a bunch of women get in the way, not after all they've been through. In fact, Jace was concentrating a little too hard and was walking way ahead of the others.

Jonathan grabbed Jace's sleeve. "Relax, Wayland. We'll get them back in no time." Jace wasn't sure if he was talking about the desks or the girls. The rest of the group caught up with the two.

"Alright, then let's go!" Jace said, fired up. They ran down the street to the town's dump, filled with eagerness.

They finally reached it and started searching everywhere for the desks. Jem picked up the car-hood scraps as Will searched under. He motioned him to put it down, since it wasn't there. Alec and Magnus ran around to the garbage trucks, checking the loads. Everyone else looked for them around the piles of trash. After an hour of looking, Alec kicked the tires of a truck. "Damn."

Everyone gathered back to the middle of the area. Jace shaded his eyes from the sun. "Any luck?"

Simon came back waving something in his hand. "No, but I found my playboy magazine!" He embraced it all over his face.

Sebastian walked over to Simon, hands in his pockets. "You left that at school the other day, right?"

Simon nodded, "And I am not making that mistake again." Sebastian shook his head, as if he were missing the point.

Jace explained it for him. "If that trash came from the school, then the desks should still be here."

"You're right, blondey." Someone called out from behind him. They whipped their heads around to find boys in red and black, closing in on them. The one who spoke had about 10 piercings on each ear and pointed hair. _They must be from Aractid High. _Jace thought and lowered his eyes.

"You say something, Aractid boy?" Jace started towards him. His friends held him back.

The one next to him had a tattoo of a spider on his right arm. "We heard you were looking for traditional desks." The guys behind them chuckled. "But you don't need to worry about tradition anymore."

Alec inched closer. "Eh?"

The spider guy spat, "Because Mortada High is gonna be taken over by a bunch of helpless girls. I mean, it looks like it already is!" He put his hands up in mockery. The people behind him made taunting noises at the Mortadas.

"Did you just call us…girls?!" Alec screamed. He charged into their clan and started punching their faces.

Jace rolled up his sleeves, "Looks like his switch is turned on." Kyle cracked his knuckles loudly. "I guess we have to go back him up." He made sure everyone was ready before charging into the crowd.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL…**

"The boys left the school to go find their old desks." The teacher told the girls. Some of the girls scoffed, offended.

"Now they're starting to make me angry." Aline fumed. "Really. We spent a lot of money processing all the desks here in one day."

"How come they left the school grounds? School ends at 3:00." Clary asked Mr. Matsumura.

He paced around the room unknowingly. "They've been doing that for years. Teachers aren't enough to stop them.

Isabelle said, almost to herself, "Teacher probably wanted them out, permanently."

Tessa folded her arms and sat in her chair. "But why would they go that far for some trash?" Clary thought about what that guy said to her. _They're a bunch of stubborn mutts, they had no pride to begin with. My ears are still ringing from their screaming._ Though she gave him credit for sticking up for his group.

"Mr. Matsumura, who was the blonde one who couldn't keep his mouth shut?" Clary asked. The girls smiled and admired her fierceness.

"Oh, that one." His face fell and he shuffled nervously on his feet. "You're talking about the leader of their…gang thing. Jace Wayland is his name. You can hear his voice the loudest. Every. Single. Day." The teacher spoke miserably. That's when Clary knew he was going to start his whole life story about how much he hated this guy.

Clary braced herself for the story when someone walked into the room. He was tall. Like Yao Ming tall. Mr. Matsumura seemed to have recognized him. "Mr. Starkweather! What brings you here?"

He gave the teacher a firm handshake and smile. "Hello Mr. Matsumura. And nice to meet all of you lovely ladies." The girls all bowed together. "I'm the principal of this school. I'm looking for a student named Clarissa Fray. Clarissa, are you in class?"

Before Mr. Matsumura could reply, Clary walked up to him. "That's me, sir. Is there something you need?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Clarissa. The staff and office workers of this school have decided to make you president of Infernela No.2. Do you accept?" He asked her. Her friends gathered around her and complimented her. Clary smiled at the thought of being president of this school. Now things will be much easier in terms of taking down these boys.

"It would be my pleasure." She replied. The girls clapped and hugged her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Being president means that you are responsible for making laws and making sure they are being followed." Mr. Starkweather told her. Clary's smile wavered a bit. That last part won't come as easily as he put it.

"Understood, Mr. Starkweather." Clary confirmed.

"Alright then, good day, everyone." He walked over to the door and stopped. "Those crazy boys really went off to find their desks. Kids." He shook his head and went out the door.

**BACK AT THE TOWN'S DUMP…**

Kyle jumped over someone's shoulder and brought his elbow down on his forehead. He collapsed onto the ground. He ran to the left side of the dump to Will's direction, who was in the middle of five Aractids. He kicked one of their faces and the guy crashed into a garbage truck. Kyle exchanged grins with Will, "Showtime."

Alec and Magnus were back-to-back, both facing their own man. "Why don't we show them what we learned?" Alec said to Magnus, who smirked and nodded. They kicked their opponents in the jaw and grabbed them by the back of their collars. They swung the Aractids around and banged their heads together.

Jem punched a guy in the stomach and kicked him to the floor. He flew across the ground and happened to land right in front of Simon, who was hiding behind a garbage can lid. Simon's eyes grew wide as he saw the Aractid running towards him, like he was a bull in an arena with a Spanish guy holding a red cape. Simon threw the lid at him and it struck his face. He ran towards the corner and picked up empty, plastic containers. As the guy came running at him again, Simon tossed all of the trash he picked up at him. The guy slowly was making his way to him, but kept getting smacked with inanimate objects. Jace took him by the shirt and jabbed him in the eye. The guy's head whipped to the side and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see that Simon had already left running.

Magnus was inside of an empty loading truck. Three guys went in after him. Alec came out of the darkness inside the truck. The three Aractids turned to look at Alec who laughed and closed the truck's tailgate, leaving the inside completely dark.

Will stood on top of a truck, next to the one Alec and Magnus were hiding in. He looked over and saw the whole truck swaying from side to side. He smiled, "Never thought they'd get it on in a garbage truck." He heard someone stomping and climbing on top of the truck. He raised an eyebrow "Hmm?" Will turned and saw an Aractid coming after him, fist raised. Will slapped him across his face. The guy looked at him, with shock rather than pain. He slapped him again and again and finally kicked him in the face. The poor, confused guy plunged to the ground.

Jonathan brought down his fist on some guy's cheek. He spun and kicked another one in the ribs, twice for good measures. The Aractids both crashed into the side fence and fell into the trash. One of the guys came from behind and hooked Jonathan's neck with his arm. They stumbled back and hit a truck. Jonathan fought to take a breath, his face turning red. The guy was thrown off abruptly and punched to the floor. Jace kicked his chest down until the guy gave up.

Jonathan gave Jace a thankful head nod and ran to the other side of the truck. He heard some guy tailing after him. He sped to the side of the truck and opened the door. The Aractid smacked into the truck's door face first and fell to the floor as Jonathan spun away. Simon, who was sitting in the driver's seat of the truck, closed the door. He let out a relieved sigh and rested his head on the wheel. The truck's horn rang loudly and Simon jumped up. Everyone turned their heads to Simon's direction. "SIMON!" They shouted with pissed off faces. The dump workers must've heard the honk and would return any minute.

The guy with the ear piercings shouted out to his group. "C'mon, let's go!" They all ran to the exit of the dump.

"Hey." Someone held him back by his pointy hair. "We're not done here, are we?" Jace smirked as the guy turned to face him.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL…**

The girls were busy writing new rules on a piece of paper. Clary was scribbling all the ideas from the Infernela students. Isabelle said to the group, "We still have a lot of rules that need to be made."

Aline nodded. "We can take care of that, but it's a matter of the boys cooperating." She placed her chin on her palm. The students exhaled their exhaustion.

"What's going to be the punishment for not following the rules?" Jessamine suggested that they write down. The girls smiled and looked at each other with thoughtful eyes.

"The boys are back." Isabelle said as she was looking outside the window. The students stood up from their circle. "What should we do?"

"Why don't we go and tell them the big news." Clary told them. They chuckled and followed her out of the classroom. "Mr. Matsumura, we'll be back in a few minutes." She called out to her teacher, who was fast asleep.

When they got down the stairs, they continued past the school doors. The moment they stopped walking the boys walked through the school gates.

And they were carrying their desks.

Clary and Isabelle stood in front of the Infernela students. The Mortada students slowly made their way to the girls and stopped ten feet away from them. They had victorious smiles on their faces, but not necessarily ignorant smirks. They also had blood smudged on their clothes and skin. Jace had his desk on his back and held it effortlessly by two pegs. "As promised." He said.

Clary forced herself to smile. "While you were gone, you missed some important information." Jace and the others looked at each other in confusion.

The one besides the jerk head was carrying his desk with one hand over his shoulder. He replied, "What is it?" Gentler than Clary had thought they were capable of.

Isabelle answered for Clary, "Clary's been selected as president of this school." Now the guys were really confused. "That means she makes the rules and you have to follow them." She said in a scoffed manner.

The makeup guy asked Isabelle, "Who's Clary?" Isabelle smiled and nudged her head at Clary, who waved her fingers at the boys.

Tessa took small steps forward. "And rule number one states: All desks are to be graffiti and carve-free."

Another one with dark hairs and distinctive eyes called out, "Well…that doesn't mean we're _going _to follow them." He looked at his friends for back up. Taking the hint, the boys called out in ratification.

Jace walked up, close enough to make Clary feel a little uncomfortable, and grinned. "Now if you will excuse us, we have some trash that needs to be replaced." He gave a mimicking bow and even tipped his head to the side. Most of the boys did the same gesture, besides the one next to Jace and the one with glasses. They snickered and walked around the girls, who squeezed together slightly. But Clary and Isabelle were still standing straight, becoming more and more frustrated.

… … …

When the boys got out of the girls' hearing range, Alec blurted out. "Man, if only they were guys, I would beat the shit out of them."

Jem tapped on the desk he was carrying. "Well, they aren't."

"Which means we're gonna have to show them who's boss by means of another method." Jace said, with his eyes closed.

… … …

When the girls were out of the boys' hearing range, Jessamine blurted out, "Geez, if only they were females we would have a chance at talking them out of their stupidness."

Tessa rolled the piece of paper into a tube. "Well, they're not."

"Which means we're gonna have to show them who's boss by means of another method." Clary said, her eyelids lowering. She already had something in mind.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Hola! I fixed a name typo in my last chapter; the girl who was with Izzy in the bathroom was Jessamine, not Maia. I forgot that Maia isn't in Clary's class. Anywho, thanks for reading, ya'll! Review and follow! Much love to all those who already done so :) **

**~Beanie Wayland**


	4. Chapter Four: Bouncer 3000

Chapter Four: Bouncer 3000

… … … … …

… … … … …

The Infernela students were taking down notes as Mr. Matsumura was writing on the chalkboard. Clary allowed the boys to keep their "traditional desks" for the sake of not starting another argument. Also, she respected their stubborn love for their school. The girls heard roars and cheers coming from outside of the classroom. Clary and the others already knew who they were, and they were thirty minutes late.

When the boys walked into the room, the girls did not stand for them. They chatted as they sat down in their seats and on their desks. One of them leaned on their chair and said to Jace, "Say, how come they let us keep our desks?"

Jace was smiling, cheek lying down on his beloved piece of furniture. He rubbed his palms on the bumpy, carved wood and replied, "No idea Jonathan, but I'm gonna enjoy it to the fullest."

Clary rolled her eyes and tried concentrating on her work. She didn't get very far, hearing people shout "Simon, catch!" "AAAY!" "You smudged my mascara." Clary turned her head when she heard that one.

The teacher said in a small voice. "Everyone settle down." The constant bickering went on. Airplanes were zooming around the room. One curved towards Clary's direction. Before hitting her head, she caught it with her right hand, crumpled it up and threw it at the kid with glasses' face. She didn't wait for their reaction, but they went silent, with the exception of giggles. Clary flipped her page and started writing again.

The talking started to build up once more. "Ooooo…" "Simon, you gonna talk that from a girl?" "Ah, shaddup." "That was some nice aim." "I don't think she was aiming for anyone in particular."

Just as she was about to explode, Isabelle nudged Clary's arm. "I think it's time to start the plan." The other girls winked and nodded in agreement. Clary smiled and turned her heads towards the boys. They were now shooting papers into the garbage bin.

Clary took her binder and slammed it down on her desks, making the boys and even some girls jump. "Mr. Matsumura! If I could, I have a few things I would like to show our class." Mr. Matsumura, looking as confused as ever, stepped aside with approval. She walked in front of the teacher's desk to face the boys. "Girls?" She said the cue and some of the students stood up from their chairs. They walked over to both sides of her, paper in hands. "These are the new school rules." The girls unfolded the scrolls and presented them.

The Mortada students stood up and walked to the front. They started reading the writings on the scrolls.

One of them squinted at the text and said, "Wash hands after using the bathroom? I never had to wash my hands before." He turned to the guys, who were examining their unwashed hands.

"Be on time for school, before the bell rings." Another said, scratching his head.

"Having fights and picking on others anywhere at any time is prohibited?!" Jace said with disbelief. The Mortadas complained about every other rule given as well. "There's no way we can do that!" The boys argued with their loud mouths. Clary was really losing her patience.

"Clary is the president, so what she says is absolute." Isabelle stated. The boys quieted down a bit.

Jace ruffled his hair, "Well…"

The boy with the calm voice, Jonathan, Clary thought she heard Jace say, spoke for his group, "I will acknowledge you as our president. But Jace will always be our leader."

The other guys nodded and took steps forward, "Yeah!" _What are they, his fan club?_

Jace smiled at them and shook his head. "You guys…"

Clary took a deep breath. _Guess it's time for plan B._ "Listen, if you can follow these rules until next Tuesday, we'll buy you something you all like." With that statement, all the guys started getting pumped up about it.

"Tickets to that concert down the street next week!" "A life time supply of bacon!" "A trip to the spa!" They patted each others' backs laughing and naming other things.

Alec motioned for everyone to quiet down, "WAIT, wait. I got it." The boys nodded and leaned in to hear what he had to say, ridiculous smiles on their faces. "How 'bout that new Bouncer 3000 trampoline that came out a few days ago?!" The guys cheered with excitement and happiness.

Clary grinned. "Deal."

They shuffled closer to her. Simon said, "Woah, for real?"

"For real, that is, if you can follow these rules for a week." Clary repeated. The boys jumped and cheered with joy. "But," The guys settled down a bit, "if even one person in this class breaks a rule, then we will have you wear your _full _uniforms to school regularly." The boys shifted their nervous eyes around themselves. They had no problem with the jackets or dark pants, the fancy shoes were the problem. One, they were hard to walk in compared to sneakers, and two, they looked like they came straight out of the 80's.

Jace didn't seem shaken up by it, looking as confident as ever."Alright, then you've got yourself a deal." The boys let out some more excitement before returning to their seats.

Jessamine snorted, "They can't possibly believe that they can pull through this one." It was true. They looked and sounded like squealing pigs inside of a barn.

"Perhaps they do," Clary suggested, "in any case, it'll be fun to see how far they can get." The Infernela students laughed at the thought, earning suspicious looks from the boys.

… … …

It was two days after they made the deal. During lunch break, Isabelle and Jessamine hid around the corner of the boys' bathroom. They heard voices coming down from the hallway. Kyle and Simon were clutching their stomachs and bending over in pain. Simon said, with a painful expression, "Crud, Kyle, I'm about to drop it like it's hot."

Kyle shoved Simon's shoulder, his lips cracking a smile, "Don't make me laugh bro, or else I'm gonna beat the shit outta you, literally." They winced together as they went into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, the two boys came out with satisfied faces. Simon clapped his hands. "Boy, did I need that one."

Jem came up from behind them and grabbed their shoulders. He whispered loudly, "Hey! Did you wash your hands?" Kyle and Simon shook their heads in bewilderment. Jem flicked his wet fingers at them and water hit their faces. "Hey! Go wash your hands!"

Kyle slapped Jem's hand away. "Why?" Jem knew these idiots would be the first ones to nearly break the rules.

"Bouncer 3000." He replied. They looked at him for a while. Kyle and Simon's mouths opened widely, remembering the reward. They skipped into the bathrooms and went over to the sinks.

Jessamine and Isabelle pulled back their heads from the hallway. They grinned and held up their thumbs.

Meanwhile, Jace, Will, and Alec were sitting around the boys' lunch spot, behind the school. Clary and Tessa hid behind the prickly bushes with their binoculars. The boys sat on white chairs and tables tossing an apple back and forth. They laughed so obnoxiously loud; it was as if they were yelling into their ears. Clary peered into her binoculars.

When they finished Will chucked the apple into the air, aiming for the garbage can besides the bushes. Clary ducked as an instinct, but Tessa wasn't fast enough. It curved to the right at the end and landed on top of Tessa's head. "Ouch…" She called out scratching her throbbing head. The bitten apple rolled beside her. Through the twigs and leafs of the bush, she saw people playfully shoving Will for missing. Her eyes narrowed, "Why, that little…!" She started rising from their crouching position, but Clary pushed her shoulder down and shook her head.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Clary heard Jace say, who sounded oddly closer than before. She tried looking through the leafs and saw Jace approaching with trash in hand. Tessa and her exchanged nervous looks and slowly crouched lower. "Throw out your food." The girls heard the muffled sound of the plastic as Jace threw away his wrappings.

"Why should we do that?" Alec said to him.

"Alec, Bouncer 3000?" Jace replied. Jace beckoned them to come over. The girls heard harmonies of 'ahhh's as Will and Alec walked over. They dumped their trash and brushed their hands to get rid of any sauce.

"I still don't understand why we need to follow the rules if they aren't around." Alec muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow.

Jace looked around them. "They could be watching us from anywhere, right under our noses." He said as he flicked Alec's nose. Clary shook her head, _He's too good. _

Will nodded thoughtfully, "Speaking of them watching us, I could've sworn I heard someone talking a minute ago. It was a girl's voice, exactly like Tessa's." Tessa's face both paled and went red. Alec made teasing kissing noises in Will's face. The girls didn't hear it again after the sound of a good slap. Jace smiled and his eyes flickered to the bushes. "Say, Will, don't forget about that apple you threw that totally missed the trash can."

Alec burst into laughter. Will nudged Jace in the chest. "It was 'cause of the breeze, only golfers would understand." He sucked his teeth, "It should be somewhere in the bushes." Clary had no time to think. She rolled under the thorns of the bush and yanked Tessa in. Their faces and bare legs brushed the pointy ends of the twigs. Before Tessa could cry out in astonishment, Clary clamped her hand on her mouth, more thorns pressing into her skin. Will helplessly reached around the ground for the apple. The tense students waited for him to pick up the fruit, but he was way off the mark. Clary felt something trickle over her hand.

"Where did that little devil get to?" Will said, trying his best not to lie on the pointed ends of the twigs. With annoyance, Clary reached over with her left hand and pushed the apple closer, careful not to be in sight. "Ah, there it is!" Will said happily as he picked up the apple. He rose back up. "Ow." He said in slight pain. He tearfully plucked a thorn out of his palm. "Freakin' thorn." He mumbled as they walked away towards the school back doors.

The girls let out the air they've been holding in for minutes. They slowly rolled back, out of the bottom of a bush. Clary peeked over the bushes to make sure the coast was clear and gave Tessa a nod. They got up miserably, wincing at all of the thorns and scratches on their bodies. "Screw those little boys." Clary fumed. They stepped out of the bushes, clumsily as if trying to avoid them no longer mattered. Tessa began taking the thorns out of her legs, screaming a little every time she did so. Clary examined the back of her hand and saw the four long scratches that were pouring out blood.

Tessa noticed red out of the corner of her eyes and turned. When she saw Clary's hand, her heart jumped a bit. "I think we should go to the nurse. That looks like a job for some bandages." Clary nodded, still staring at the hot, dripping liquid. "By the way," Tessa said with a strange voice, "what do you think of William?" Tessa unconsciously smiled.

Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her short sleeve. "C'mon." Tessa yelled in more agony as they walked towards the doors. To Clary, this was just a mere paper cut. She was able to put up with much worse.

… … …

Clary and Tessa limped going up the stairs. After going to the nurse and receiving a thump on the head for being 'such bloody bush bums', their thorns were removed and wounds were tended. Tessa was holding her head. "Getting hit twice on the head in ten minutes, I'm so unlucky." Since that took around an hour to do, there was a bit more than an hour left of class. Clary opened the classroom door and found the whole class staring at them. That wasn't unexpected, given that Clary had a bandage on her neck and wrapped around her hand. Tessa didn't look as bad, only having a small one on her arm. For a second, Clary wondered why all of the boys were sitting in their seats, but then she remembered, _Bouncer 3000, _in a mocking tone.

"We're sorry for being late, Mr. Matsumura." Clary said to the teacher, who still had his hand resting on the chalkboard. Tessa closed the door behind them as they made their way to their desks. The room was silent for a while until the boys started chatting in a Clary-approved tone.

Isabelle reached over and lightly grabbed her arm. She resisted the urge to pull away. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked. Clary smiled and nodded. The other girls came around her and Tessa as well.

Mr. Matsumura walked over to the girls. "Is everything all right you two?" The girls put on fake smiles and nodded, hoping he won't ask for an explanation. "Well, you just missed the lesson. Clary, you seem to know already about our civil war, so don't worry about it. Tessa," He looked over at her, who mocked offense, "you might want to ask your friends for information. Clary, I have some papers you need to fill out from the principal." He went over to his file cabinet and retrieved a stack of papers. "He said he needs them back by next week."

_Next week? _"Um, no problem Mr. Matsumura." He put the papers on her desks and it made a clapping sound.

"The rest of the class is going to be self-studying." He announced to the class. The boys silently cheered and pumped their fists. For a second there, Clary wished they hadn't made low voices as a rule.

The girls went over to the back of the room to where the textbooks were. Isabelle tilted her head to look at Clary's exhausted face. "Don't worry, we won't bother you for today." She gave her a smile and Clary chuckled. Isabelle walked to her classmates' group and picked up a textbook.

After a few minutes into her work, she saw someone sit on the desk next to her. "Are you okay?" It was a guy's voice, but certainly not the teacher's. Clary looked up from her paper work. It was Jonathan. _Thank God, it's not one of the weird ones._ She smiled a little and gave him a nod. Their eyes met for a second and she looked back down at her paper. For some reason, she was trying to occupy herself by writing words on the lines. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, it looks like you really got sliced up."

She stopped moving her pencil and said, "You're probably right." She tapped her eraser on her desk in a nervous motion.

"Oh," He stood up, "I forgot, I'm not allowed to sit on the desks, right?" Clary turned her head slightly, but stopped for some reason. "Good luck with that stack of papers." He said as he walked back over to the boys' side of the classroom. She found herself smiling behind his back and almost slapped herself. She buried all of her thoughts away and continued on her work.

Clary was able to get a quarter of the files done before the bell rang. She rubbed her bandaged palm over her face. After a few seconds, she got up from her seat. Clary walked over to the file cabinet and looked for her folder.

Jessamine tapped her shoulder. "We'll see you after class at the front of the school when you're done, kay?"

Clary grinned. "Yeah." The girls waved and walked out of the classroom, along with the teacher. Considering the peaceful silence, the boys were probably long gone.

She sighed as she finally found hers. She began stuffing the papers inside when she heard someone from behind. "Someone's keeping herself busy." Clary was so shocked she completely froze. She saw a hand waving in front of her face. She slapped it away with her free hand.

"What is it now, Wayland?" She turned and faced him. There he was smiling like he was some kind of Greek god.

He put his hand on the top cabinet draw, just above Clary's head. "I just wanted to tell you that none of us had broken any of the rules, so you should start looking for a place to buy that trampoline."

Clary, still a bit frozen, turned and said, "Eh?" Seeing right through her shock, Jace laughed and ruffled her red hair. Clary slightly crumpled her papers because of her grip. As he began walking towards the door, he called out. "Oh and just a little tip, maybe next time you should try hiding behind a tree, not a thorn bush."

Clary turned pale. "Wha…?" _Unbelievable, he must be some sort of alien._ Clary's never been caught spying on anyone. _How could he have seen her? After all that trouble…_ She turned red as Jace chuckled even more and walked out the door. Part of her wanted to pull him by his shirt and give him a whack in the face, but that would only make him laugh harder. She angrily searched for her name once again. Then she slowed to a stop. She realized that Jonathan hadn't asked what happened to her and Tessa. Had he also seen them as well? Clary shook her head and figured Jace already told the whole class by then. But also, she had a feeling that Jace wasn't the type to do that sort of stuff and Jonathan wouldn't want her to feel so embarrassed. She could never understand boys. Subconsciously, her eyes drifted towards the two seats in the back, where the two boys sat next to each other.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Ow, my aching back. :( I hope I didn't make much mistakes in this chapter, I kinda rushed through it. I wanted to post it today. In any case, I hope you're liking the story so far! Review and follow for me ;) You guys rox my sox! Thank you guys for supporting my story!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	5. Chapter Five: Leonard Cries

**Dear one of the guests,**

** Hellz yeah I watched Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Lol and to anyone who might be interested in watching the show I based this fanfiction on, just read the note at the end of the chapter! :) Hope you like the next chapter.**

Chapter Five: Leonard Cries

… … … … …

… … … … …

When Clary was finished with sorting out her papers, she closed the classroom door and walked along the hallway. She glanced out the windows that showed the front of the school and paused.

The Infernela students were standing behind the Mortadas, who were facing another group of boys Clary wasn't familiar with. The group began to slowly pour through the gates of the school. Surprisingly, they went right around the Mortadas and were on their way to meet Clary's friends. Judging by the way the girls acted, backing off slowly, Clary knew it wasn't a friendly greeting. "Oh no they don't." Clary gritted through her teeth and ran down the stairs.

She burst through the school doors and shouted towards the intruders. "Hey!" The girls turned and were lit up with happiness when they saw their leader. Clary sped-walked to the crowd and the students made way for her to get through. Just by looking at them, she knew they were trouble. These boys had creepy smiles on their faces and wore their lids backwards. Their pants sagged way too low, like they were trying to sweep the floor. Some of them also carried baseball bats and spray cans. "What do you think you creeps are doing, trespassing through here?" Her eyes drifted to the Mortadas, angry that they didn't stop these guys from coming in.

"I'm guessing you're the one these ladies call 'Clary'." One of the guys, who had a tattoo of an oddly-shaped star, said to her. "That's sort of disappointing; I was hoping for a tiny bit more…pizzazz." He poked his finger at her arm. Clary grabbed his dirty hand and thrust it off.

Clary glared at him. "Oh trust me, you'll feel the 'pizzazz' once it hits you in the face."

The guy pretended that her words burned him. "How frightening." He said in disinterest. "So, Mortadas," he addressed the boys," these are the people you follow now?" The guys began to in closer, but Isabelle took a big step forward, stopping them in their tracks. He leaned back slightly, caught off guard.

Clary held firm eye contact with their leader-person. "If you think you can use us to take over the Mortada students, you're wrong. They really don't give a flying crap about Infernela and would probably even enjoy you tearing down our school, so you can take your little play dates elsewhere."

She could tell by their changed faces that that was exactly what they were hoping to do. The guy twitched his neck. "That's…not it at all." He declared shakily. Clary made an 'oh really' face and crossed her arms. He and Clary were locked in a stare-down, shooting laser contact into each other's eyes. Clary easily won that one as he finally shook his head from side to side. He turned his head and gave Jace a sinister smiled. "Is that really the case, Mortada girls'?" He shouted. Jace stared him up and down in disgrace. That seemed to anger him even more. He laughed hysterically, making Clary a bit uncomfortable. He looked at his friends. "Well, then knock yourselves out, everybody!" The jerk's fags clapped and chuckled like drunken hyenas. Clary's feet were planted firmly to the ground as the boys bumped pass the girls. Clary gave a light smile to Jace and Jonathan, who were beginning to shuffle around a bit. Their faces couldn't believe she let the guys get past her. When she heard an eruption of banging from the back of her head, she turned around. The guys sprayed blue and black paint on the walls and doors. They swung their bats repeatedly at the walls, already showing cracks, like piñatas.

The girls took a few steps forward in horror, but too afraid to say a word. Tessa and Aline were tugging on Clary's arms. "Clary! They're about to destroy the school! We have to do something!" Tessa panicked. Someone chucked a big rock at one of the windows. Shattered glass rained down on the pavement, sounding like a faint rush of coins. _Did not expect that one…_

"Wait for it…" Clary anticipated. The boys were hollering like hooligans, worse than the Mortadas when they first met them. "In three…" Someone kicked over a blooming shrub. "Two…" They successfully punctured a hole inside if the school door's windows. "One…" 'LeOnaRDs' was written in blue and black on the walls. Clary smirked and closed her eyes.

"Hey, listen you stupid assholes! What do you think you're playing at?" Alec shouted. The Mortadas walked past the girls towards the ugly-looking thugs.

"Why're you acting so sissy all of a sudden? We're the ones you should be fighting, not the school, silly little children." Magnus cracked his neck and sneered. The guys looked up from their destruction.

One of them called out. "What'd you say now, Mr. Sparkles?" Their group started coming together once again.

"You're gonna regret underestimating Mortada, Leonard freaks." Jace frowned. "It's the end of the road for you guys."

For a few suspenseful seconds, they stared at each other, daring them to make the first move. The Leonards let out a deadly roar and ran straight for the boys. The Mortadas returned the clamors with their own as they clashed with them.

Will held a guy by his head as Jem punched him down to the floor. Three other Leonards circled around them. As the first came at Jem, he grabbed Will's shoulder for support and thrust both feet at the guy's stomach. He stumbled back and few steps and was knocked out after Jem jolted his chest with his foot. One of them landed a jab on Will's shoulder and tackled him to the floor. When he had Will pinned, he thrashed powerfully at his face. Jem saw his friend being brutally beat up on the ground. "Will!" He yelled and ran towards him, but another boy walked in front of his path. Jem scowled and didn't even slow down. "Get out of my way." He growled and punched him with his left then right. The guy miserably fell to the ground as Jem ran to Will's rescue. He grabbed the one who was attacking Will by the ear. Jem yanked him off and pushed him into the mulch and bushes. Jem came back to his friend who was still on the ground. His face was badly cut and shirt was torn in places, blood dripping out of his wounds. Jem helped him up and reluctantly let him stand on his own. "You sure you're good to go?"

Will grinned at him. "Are you kidding? I'm feeling better than ever." Jem gave him an approved nod as they went on to find their next victims.

Simon was kneeling and watching the guys fight each other behind the glass benches. Someone was walking up to him, carrying an aluminum bat. He ducked and heard the swooshing sound of the bat. It dented the bench and made thousands of spider-web cracks. Simon crawled away from the maniac, who smiled and lifted up his weapon for another blow. Simon held up his hands for protection and shut his eyes, but the swoosh sound didn't come. Jonathan grabbed the Leonard's hand and twisted it 180 degrees. The boy squealed in pain, knees dropping to the floor. Jonathan picked up the bat he dropped and handed it to Simon, who was still on the floor. "Here, you try it."

Simon took it from his hand, looking very unsure of himself. Jonathan gave him a confident head nod and smile, and walked back towards the battle. Simon turned his head to the Leonard, who was standing up from his position. His legs shook violently in fear as the guy, who looked ready to rip the tusks out of an elephant, stomped towards him. Simon's grip was getting loosened by his sweat. Before he could drop the bat, he chucked the bat at the Leonard's face with a high-pitched grunt. It struck him right on his forehead and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Simon's face lit up in victory and he let out a laugh. "That's what happens when you mess with Simon Lewis!"

Alec heard someone running up from behind him. He swept his leg across the ground and the guy came stumbling forward. Alec jumped off his feet and landed on the guys stomach, elbow first. Kyle's face scrunched up, as if he felt some of the pain the guy experienced. "Ooo, you're too cruel, Alec."

Alec stood up and watched the Leonard curl into a ball. "It's my specialty." He stated, thinking high of himself. Kyle uppercut his man on the chin. He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at Alec. Once the guy caught sight of Alec, he was knocked out by his fist.

Jace caught Leonard's head man's fist, right in front of his eye. He swung his leg across, whipping his head and making him stumble backwards. Jace stepped in the guy's direction. The Leonard came dashing back for more. Jace ducked his left hand, but his right pounded the side of his head. He returned the favor by sticking his knee into the Leonard's solid abdomen. While he curved his back in pain, Jace pulled his left fist all the way back and drilled it into the boy's face. He slammed into the school's front door and slid to the ground. Jace walked over and used his sneaker to turn their leader's head to the side. _Unconscious. _

Jace strolled out of the door way, dizziness mixed with adrenaline and his wounds. The Mortada's turned their attention towards their captain. Jace held his left fist in the air. "Victory goes to Mortada!" He shouted in pride.

His bruised and exhausted friends actually found the energy to cheer in ebullience. The remaining Leonards who survived being knocked out walked over to their leader.

Clary watched as the boys gathered and threw their arms in the air. Jace shook up Jonathan and Alec's hair. Clary almost laughed at loud at the girls' terrified faces; they clearly have never been in a fight before. She smiled at the ground and walked across their 'warzone'. Some of the Mortada's turned their heads in her direction as she made her way to the Leonard's head.

Two guys standing on either side of their fallen leader eyed her viciously. She stuck her tongue out at them and crouched in front of the star-tattoo guy. He was breathing short breaths and staring right at her. "So, that'll be around eight-hundred dollars for destruction costs."

The guy sucked his red teeth. "What?" He barely moved except for his jaw. His face was seeping blood from three different places.

Clary flashed her teeth in pleasure. "That's right," She took out her phone, which showed a picture of the chaos, and shook it in his face, "unless you wanna pay two-thousand for vandalism."

He struck his knuckles to the ground. "Damn you, stupid ginger."

Clary grabbed a blue spray can from the ground and painted his whole face with it. The guy spit out whatever got in his mouth. She threw the can on the ground. "There, now you look like an overripe blueberry."

She stood up and made her way to the Mortadas. They looked at her with mixed feelings. The girls ran around to her in relief. Clary took a good look at the Mortada's beat up figures. Nearly all of them had fresh blood trickling on their faces. Will seemed to have gotten the worst of it, lip busted and eye swollen. She wouldn't be surprised if he lost a few teeth. Simon didn't look in pain at all, not a single scratch on himself, as if he wasn't engaged in the fight at all.

Jace and Jonathan walked up to Clary and her group. Jace's worst cut was right beside his left eye. Jonathan's cheek was also spilling red. Clary was the first to speak. "Don't worry about patching up the school," She turned and winked at the blue-faced demon, "I got it covered." She looked back at the students, who were curiously studying the girls.

"You already knew, didn't you, that we'd fight the Leonards to stop them." Jonathan realized.

Clary nodded. "And I turned out to be right after all. You aren't like normal violent school students. You fight for your friends by each others' sides." The boys looked at each other, confused on taking it as a compliment or a light insult. "I've never really seen that kind of bond between guys before." Clary was surprised to find herself say to them. She smiled and said honestly, "Thanks for protecting the school."

Jace and the boys kicked at the dirt with some form of embarrassment. Jace nodded his head and pretended to brush it off. "Well, it wasn't really that much of a deal, right?" He turned to his friends who also replied with uneasy shyness. She expected them to have a response similar to their normal cheers and shouts. Clary actually saw some innocence in these boys' actions.

Jessamine smirked at the boys. "Anyways, thanks and gratefulness aside, you lost a bet and now you have to do the time." Realization kicked in and the boys whined and kicked around in anger. The girls beamed in their own victory.

Jace banged his head repeatedly on Jonathan's shoulder. "Bouncer 3000…"

Jem said in misery, "But I hate pinchy shoes…" Simon patted his back in compassion.

Clary folded her arms and thought for a minute. "Tell you people what, because you saved the school from being burnt to ash, we'll buy you that trampoline, as long as we get to go on it too."

The boys jumped out of their depression, faces enlightened. Jace was shaking and fake slapping Alec's arm. "For real?!"

The girls turned to Clary and said at the same time, "For real?"

Clary smiled at their reactions. "For real."

"AWESOME!" The guys high-fived and jumped on each other. Magnus was laughing tousling with Alec's hair. Jace was doing some kind of happy dance with Will. And they all seemed… almost like decent people.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Clary? We did win fair and square." Isabelle asked her, still in shock. Clary actually felt like the Mortadas had the victory today, but she was sure to get them back. The two groups were too busy to notice Jonathan, hands in his pockets, staring in a dazed manner at Infernela's leader.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**My body aches so badly after typing for so long D: But anyways, hey guys! Since I've been back to school and everything, my time for making chapters has really been cut down. Once again, I'm super sorry if I make some funky mistakes, I just really wanted to post something tonight! :) Thank you guys soooo much for reading so far into my story, I've read every single review and I'm really happy a lot of you are enjoying it! Oh and what do you guys think, should this be marked as a cross-over because I put Infernal Devices characters in here? I'm confused… Review and follow for more story time!**

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. **

**So to the people who are interested in watching this show, I am gonna tell you now, it's a Japanese drama (not anime [pouty face]), meaning subtitles! It really is the same concept, an all boy's school who love to fight and an all girl's school who love to be smart, are merged. The show is called Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (literelly Private Bakaleya High School). Its 12 episodes long and about 25 minutes each. I was already glued to it by the first ten minutes. Don't be surprised if you see a similar beginning plot, I was totally obsessed with it when I first started this story! If you have any questions or comments about the show (or any other recommendations) feel free to post a review or message me (cuz I love me some company)! Oh and BTW, I already got dibs on Tetsuya ;) **


	6. Chapter Six: March Showers

**Dear Freedom Elements, **

** I watched every episode on and it's in English sub! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Dear betsy,**

** (answer to your review from chapter 4) That question will definitely be answered in the story. Erm, the reason for that isss the girls are rich and obviously not familiar with much violence. I'll tell you now though, they aren't completely helpless. Maybe you'll get to see more of them as the story progresses ;)**

**Hey people! I just want to let you guys know I am EXTREMELY busy this month :/ I have a speech to do next week, I'm going on a 3 day trip to Washington D.C. the week after that and I have a PAVE violin audition on March 21. I'm super nervous about this audition and I've been practicing my butt off, so I'm really sorry if I won't be able to update as quickly! **

Chapter Six: March Showers

… … … … …

… … … … …

It's been two weeks after the incident with Leonard High. Just to fill you in, the Leonards fulfilled their promise in paying up the damages (and secretly half of the trampoline's price). The twenty feet wide Bouncer 3000 had been set up in the school's back field, behind the boys' lunch spot. The Infernela students enjoyed jumping on the trampoline, but the Mortadas seemed to…over-enjoy it. When they first had it nailed to the ground, the boys jumped around until one o'clock in the morning. They were obsessed with the toy for the first week, then gradually had to pull themselves away from it to save the little manliness they had left.

That morning, it began thunder storming pretty harshly. Soon, it was almost pitch black dark outside, making it difficult to see the branches and leaves whirling away in the air. Other than the occasional abnormally-close rumbles and heavy rain taps on the window, it was a typical Tuesday morning. The girls were busy learning trigonometry and the boys were busy talking amongst themselves. It was even more irritating trying to learn today because of all the rain, but Clary did her best not to glaze her eyes over her notes.

Just as she was about to open her mouth for a yawn, the lights went off. It startled Clary, making her heart jump a bit. Someone screamed in frustration on the boys' side of the room. "Now I messed up my nails." Magnus muttered and twisted the lid of his black nail polish in annoyance.

The students talked all together, "I have to go to the bathroom." "I can barely see my hand!" "Guys, where's my glasses?" "Is anyone else walking home?"

"Everyone, just settle down!" Mr. Matsumura waved his hands up and down, trying to silence the class. "We need to listen for directions from Mr. Starkweather when he comes on the speaker."

"If the power's down, then how could the speakers work in the first place?" Clary replied flatly. The teacher's eyes went around in a slow circle.

After a while, he acknowledged her point. "Perhaps you're right," He shrugged on his puffy green jacket and took out his white umbrella from under his desk. "Clarissa, you're in charge of keeping things under control. I'll head out with some teachers to the other building for some instructions from the principal. We might need to contact parents to pick everyone up if the power doesn't come back on. And hopefully, he has a few spare flashlights and batteries." He zipped all the way up and went to the door. He was moving his hands around the door for the knob, but found nothing but wood.

"Down." Clary hinted. He moved his hand down and found the knob. He pushed through and closed the door.

When the door shut, it left silence in the room. The students were stuck with each other in a murky classroom. Jace jumped out of his seat and paced down his aisle. "So…how about a game of truth or dare-"

"Shuddup." Magnus called out, arms folded. Jace sat back down slowly. Despite the darkness, she was able to see his blonde hair distinctively.

They sat once again in silence. Even the lively Mortadas seemed moody because of the rain. A shot of light flashed outside the window. It was followed by a crackling thunder, which shook the floor ever so slightly. "Damn, no way in hell am I walking home today." Kyle said as he looked outside by the girls, which was a tiny bit dimmer than the room.

The boys were shifting around on their desks, trying to get comfortable. They couldn't stand having to sit in one place much longer. Clary noticed that the girls were looking the same way; bored and tired. She stretched and leaned back on her chair. "Izzy, you might as well rest. We could be here for a while." Clary told her. Isabelle took her advice and laid her head on her desk.

More than half an hour passed and Mr. Matsumura was still not back from the office. Clary worried about him, possibly flying into a tornado out there. The students silently wondered if something happened to him. Tessa said, a bit reluctantly. "Maybe we should try finding another teacher. It's way past our usual lunch time and I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon." Everyone agreed on this, their stomachs feeling the urge to growl.

Clary stood up from her chair. Her legs were relieved to stretch after a long period of time. "I'll go upstairs to find someone." The girls gave concerned looks, even some of the guys as well. She left Isabelle in charge and went out the door.

The rain pounding thuds were louder in the halls, since there were wide windows stretching from one end to the other. There wasn't a single glimpse of light and she felt herself tense up. Clary ignored her shivers and proceeded to the stairwell. Her shoes clacked loudly on the steps as she made it to the third floor. She wasn't sure why she was moving so cautiously, the only difference was the lights were off. Still, she felt some kind of strange 'presence' from her conscience.

She knocked on the first door she came to. The showering noises must have drowned out her knocks. Clary opened the door. "Uh- sorry to both-" She started when she swung it open. To her surprise, no one was in the room. Clary squinted and moved her head around, thinking it was because of the lighting, but it was no trick. She closed the door and went over to the next classroom. She checked inside and once again, found it empty. Starting to panic, she started checking all the classrooms, running to each one. But they were all empty.

Clary went down the west wing stairway, back to the second floor. She walked with speed to the classroom as a very bright bolt of lightning lit up the sky and shone on the hallway. Her heart stopped for a moment, as she could've sworn she saw a tall figure standing at the end of the hall. When it went back to darkness, Clary's legs felt numb. Her class was three doors away. She curled her tiny fists and forced her legs to walk down the hall. She hated the clacking noise of her shoe was making. Clary squinted her eyes, hoping to be able to see through this black abyss. As she approached the door to her classroom, she hadn't encountered anything else.

When she walked into the room, she found everyone standing around the middle of the room, phones turned on as a light source. The Infernelas' shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "There you are." Aline said and put a relieved hand to her head.

"What took you so long?" Jace questioned as she walked to the middle where they stood around.

"Did you find one of the teachers?" Jonathan asked, with a lighter tone than the others' panicking tone.

Clary gulped, not sure how to put it. "Actually, I checked the third floor. It was completely empty." Shock hit the faces of the students.

"Empty?" Simon repeated.

"They couldn't have all went outside in this weather, could they?" Isabelle nervously clutched her skirt. It was without a doubt this weather was hectic enough to blow down a forest of trees.

"You only checked the third floor, right?" Jace turned to her, his golden eyes turned slightly green because of the blue phone light. Clary nodded. "Well, we should search the whole building." The students affirmed that idea and began to head out the door.

"Wait." Clary grabbed Jace's sleeve before he could take a second step. "When I was coming back to this room, I thought I saw someone's shadow at the end of the hall." The students' eagerness to find people dropped like the raindrops falling outside. They subconsciously led their eyes towards the hall's direction.

"That can be either a good thing, or a really bad thing." Jessamine said slowly.

"Maybe it was one of the teachers." Aline suggested.

"Or maybe it was one of those Leonards, out for some revenge." Alec suggested pessimistically.

"Either way, we still need to find some supplies. Save your phone energy, who knows how long we'll be stuck here." Clary muttered and made her way to the front of the crowd. She opened the door ajar and peeked out through the crack. She scanned the place thoroughly in both ways. Clary stepped outside and the other students followed. "We should get into groups to cover more area." She turned to her girls. "Let's go." They began walking to the stairwell.

"Hold on." Jace spoke as if he were talking to a five year old. They turned and waited for his reason. "If it's another school who decided to play hide-and-seek, each group should have someone who can play with them."

Clary wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but she nodded anyway. "We should get into four groups of five. Each group needs at least two phones and try to find whatever you can. We'll meet back in the classroom in fifteen minutes." Clary commanded, used to giving good instructions. "And whatever you do, do not step foot outside. It's too hectic and the water could be already flooding. Got it?"

"We got it." They replied and got together in groups. Clary's group was in charge of the first floor. Jessamine's group was to recheck and gather supplies from the third. And Aline's group was to search the fourth floor. Isabelle and her group were to wait on the second floor just in case Mr. Matsumura came back.

Clary, Jace, Will, Jonathan and Tessa headed down the stairs. Clary felt less tense this time around, possibly having people who could beat up an army of students around eased her worries. Clary placed her foot onto the first floor and was shocked to feel sudden coldness cover up to her ankles. She shrieked and jumped back. Jonathan steadied her shoulders, making her go red. "Something wrong?"

There was no mistaking it. She heard the faint sound of dark water splashing onto the steps. "The ground floor is flooding."

"Flooding?" Will said in disbelief.

Jace bent down and dipped his hand into the water. He took it out and shook the water off his hands. "Looks about eight inches deep already. I guess that's another thing we gotta do; find the leak and clog it." They stepped into the freezing river and almost gasped at the temperature. Clary, Jace and Jonathan went straight, checking around the front door if the leak was coming from there. They relied on their hands and Jonathan's phone light to find it.

"Nothing?" Clary asked the two guys, who reached the higher places that she couldn't get to.

They shook their heads and made their way to Will and Tessa.

"This water's so frosty. I could catch pneumonia at this rate." Will complained.

Tessa pinched his arm and he winced. "You're not the one in short sleeves and a skirt." She mumbled at him. She waddled away, leaving Will staring after her, rubbing the spot she pinched. Tessa faced the three students. "Did you find it?"

"Nope." Jonathan said simply. "Let's all go search the east wing first; we shouldn't get too far apart from each other." They walked through the icy flood into the east wing. For a while, it was silent, besides the sound of them cutting through the water and the rain pounding outside. "Clary, is the water too cold for you? If you want you can get up on my shoulders-"

Before Clary could lightly decline, Jace butt in, "She's fine." His voice sounded a little too sharper than usual. He added, "She's too stubborn to die of coldness anyways." Clary kicked him in the ankle, almost making him fall. Jace sucked his teeth in irritation and started to unbutton his jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clary said in horror. The other students also looked at him in bewilderment. He shrugged it off and walked in front of her. For some reason she flinched as he whipped his uniform into the air and place it over her shoulders. A sudden warmness filled her upper body. It was bigger than her size, since she was a head shorter than him. "Um, you don't have to-" Jace rolled his eyes and helped put her arms through the sleeves.

The others awkwardly looked around the hall, anywhere but where Clary and Jace stood. When he was done, he quickly spun away from her and went splashing on to the classrooms. Clary, after feeling a little stunned, followed the group. The water level was up to her knees already.

"Forget about getting supplies, the others can take care of that. Let's just check to see if anyone's still here." Clary said. Jonathan shone his phone through each room they passed, and each room they passed was empty. Four of them were actively searching the ground floor, except for Will, who was standing by the window at the very end of the east wing.

"Something's not right here." Will said, examining the dark scenery outside.

"What is it?" Clary asked, still peeking through the doors.

"The flooding outside looks barely over five inches." He said, placing his hand on the frigid glass window. "But in here, the water's already knee level." Jace and Jonathan almost had to swim to get over to him and saw his point. The water was way lower outside than inside. "It's as if…"

"As if someone is deliberately forcing water into the school." Jonathan finished and flipped his half-wet hair to the side.

"Why though? And how are they doing it?" Jace turned his head to the hall. He could have sworn he saw a tall-figure, too tall to be Clary or Tessa, standing ten feet away. "Jonathan!" He shouted and pointed in its direction. His sudden yell made Will and Jonathan jump a bit. Jonathan whipped his phone out and light was given off. The brightness didn't reach very far because the person was far, but Jace managed to catch sight of a man with a blue bandana staring back at them. A split second later, a sharp blade spun and stuck into Jonathan's phone. Blue sparks flew out of the device as it fell into the water, sending minor electric shocks through their bodies. Still, it struck pain into them as they collapsed into the waters.

The boys popped their heads out of the coldness and coughed out anything they swallowed. They were left in complete darkness. Will was nervously digging through his pockets. He whipped out his phone and pressed the unlock button. The phone did not respond. "Awww, man!" He said in agitation

They struggled to stand as they ached all over. "Clary." Jace found himself whispering.

"What?" Jonathan said in confusion.

Jace felt all dizzy from the shocks, but cut his way through the water. "Clary!" He shouted to where he last saw her. However, she and Tessa were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Clary!" Jace could have been looking the wrong way, since it was pitch black.

The other two picked up on it and started calling the girls' names. "Damn it! Those dirty bastards…" Will slammed his fist and splashed liquid into the air.

"Calm down. He couldn't have gotten too far." Jonathan said, trying to remain calm himself. "Let's hurry after him." Jonathan almost angrily treaded through the water.

"No. We have to get the others first. I'm almost positive that guy came with the rest of his clan. There's no way he could have flooded this school so fast alone. Plus, they could be anywhere in this building, so we'll need to cover as much ground as possible if we're going to find Clary." Jace said as he swam besides Jonathan, who gave him a curious look, which he couldn't see of course.

Will also caught up with them. "And Tessa…" He added slowly.

Jace almost stopped moving. "That's what I said." He tried playing it off as he sped down the hall.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**I hate how I post chapters at night, when people are probably sleeping. But I just wanted to post this quickly! Sorry you had to wait so long. I could've posted this up earlier, but I went to a party. My cousin dressed up as Super Mario and got tackled by some kids. Haha, priceless! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy, erm...my Chinese food! Review and follow please :3**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	7. Chapter Seven: The School Aquarium

Chapter Seven: The School Aquarium

… … … … …

… … … … …

"What is it?" Clary replied to Will. She was peeking through the doors of the classroom, noticing that they too were flooded. She saw something a little strange though: the water in the room was half its height. It made Clary suspect if that's where the water was coming in from. But before she could say a word, she saw Tessa's dark figure get plucked up off her feet.

Next thing she knew, Clary also was lifted out of the water. Something was put over Clary's head and her mouth was restricted, her low cries muffled. Her hands were being bonded behind her head as she thrashed to get out of the person's grip. Her head banged into something hard and she suddenly felt sleepy. Clary slowly closed her emerald eyes against her will. She must have been dreaming already, because she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

… … …

Jace, Jonathan and Will dragged their numb bodies down the hall. The water had risen almost to their hips. They made their way through the dark tunnel they knew as their school. Jace heard some swishing on his left.

He didn't see it coming when someone jumped on top of him, making him swallow a mouth full of liquid. They plunged under the dark river's water. Jace heard Jonathan call out his name while he found the person's grip and tried to rip it off his shirt. The hand was taken off abruptly and Jace exploded out from under, breathing in all the air he could manage. Jace could barely tell who was who, but he knew it was Jonathan that saved him.

Jonathan jabbed his fist into the guy's face, making him stagger back a few steps. The person stood still for a moment and suddenly dropped straight into the dark river. Jonathan backed away cautiously, willing his eyes to find the invader. Jace regained balance and saw something rising from Jonathan's left. He tried to get to him, being restricted from agility because of the flooding. Jonathan picked up on Jace's movements and caught the person's fist from his left. He yanked it all the way down, flipping the guy into the air and plunging into the water.

Will had also been attacked, someone choking him from behind. He pulled at the person's arm, but wasn't able to break through the metal grip. He whipped his head back, banging into the guy's nose. When the grip loosened a bit, he elbowed him in the ribs and kicked him across the face. Will heard the splash when the person fell into the water.

They waited for any sign of another person, but none came. The three students dragged the sore ambushers through the water. They themselves felt like collapsing as they finally made it to the stairwell, where the flood had already reached the fourth step. Jace and Will threw the two guys on the break section floor of the stairs. Jace yanked off their masks and was able to see their faces very slightly. One appeared to have black hair and green eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes. And they both wore blue bandanas on their head. Jace recognized their dress code to be from Pisces High. "Hey, dumbass." Jace nudged the half-conscious guy on the forehead. "Were you the ones who flooded our school?"

The green eyed one scowled at them, blood dripping from his lower lip. "You just assumed it was us?" He smiled as blood mixed with water trickled down to his chin. "Why we certainly have not. We were just hopelessly stranded outside in the storm and tried to get to any shelter we could find-"

"Cut the crap, Pisces brat!" Jace seized the boy's shirt and hoisted him up. His grip tightened, nearly starting to choke him. "Where's your leader? Where're the girls we were with when you came?" He narrowed his eyes. "And where are the other students who are missing in this building?"

The other one laughed darkly. "You're not gonna get anything out of us, Mortada's Wayland." Jace frowned at him. If he knew his name, their clan must be pretty high in terms of ranking.

Will crouched down and turned his head, like an owl. "Is that so?" He said quietly. He thrust his hand to the boy's hair and pulled it up. Jace also did the same with the other boy and pulled him up the steps.

When they had reached the top step, the lighting had brightened a little. Jonathan stuck out his arm, restricting Jace and Will from getting by. Jace impatiently said, "Jonathan, what's the hold up?"

He bent down and placed his hand on the floor. "Look closely," He replied. He pointed in front, "there's a puddle of water here," His finger shifted to right, closer to the classrooms, "but there's no trace of it leading down this hall." It made sense to Jace, since Clary claimed to have seen someone standing by the puddle. A sudden coldness went through himself for some reason.

"So that means, they're either on another floor, or used one of the other flights of stairs." Jace concluded and smiled at their hostage. He squirmed around in annoyance.

"You guys are back!" Someone shouted from their classroom. It was Jem who had called out. The rest of class 1-A came rushing over to them in concern. "We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago!"

"Say, why are you guys soaking wet?" Simon tugged at Jace's white shirt. "And did you lose your jacket again? Didn't I tell you to-" His hand brushed over something smooth. He jumped backwards when he realized Jace was holding another guy by the cuff of his jacket. "Who the hell is that?!" The other students scooted closer and squinted to see the guy he was holding.

Will fixed his damp hair. "Um, well…"

Isabelle and the girls scooted to the front. "Hey, where's Clary and Tessa?" They asked nervously, scared as to what they might say. Jace caught his breath for a second. He didn't want to explain it, but he had no choice.

"The reason why we were late is because we ran into some trouble." Jace stated.

Magnus turned his hand in a beckoning motion. "Trouble…?"

Jace nodded. "When we got down to the ground floor, we found out it was flooded with rainwater." The girls looked around and chattered anxiously. "We were checking for anyone who was possibly still down there when we were attacked by Pisces students." The guys started yelling and complaining about them.

Alec folded his arms. "There were rumors about how the Pisces only ambush other clans on stormy days. I guess they decided to mess with us."

"We're not sure, but they're most likely the reason for the flooding and power outage." Jonathan went on. "But we do know that they captured Clary and Tessa."

The Infernelas' hearts raced. Isabelle put her hands to her head and scrunched up her hair. "Why?" She whispered to herself.

"Which is why we need your help." Jace said to the students. The girls and boys nodded their heads at each other, looking like a bloodthirsty team. "Same groups and same floors." He added as an afterthought, "Also, we're going to need to borrow a light source…"

After an exchange of resources, the school split up once again. Jace, Jonathan and Will headed back down the slippery stairs. They were shocked to step foot in liquid so quickly. Once they reached the floor, the water was up to their chests, making their breathing heavier. Will said, "We should head right this time." Jace was also reminded of the shivering feeling of the coldness as they made their way towards the west wing. They swam through the river and noticed that it was strangely silent. The storm must have subsided, so the flooding should be halted.

The boys followed the illuminated brightness coming from Simon's pocket flashlight he'd given to Jace. They were grateful for its wider span than their phones. As they got further into the hallway, they noticed a change in the surroundings. The water was warmer and darker than before. Jace thought he was imagining things when a scent smacked him, right in the face. Blood. He was certain of it, used to the smell as if it were his cologne. And by the startled looks on Jonathan and Will's faces, he knew they realized it too.

The Mortada's picked up their pace and swam forth. It wasn't long before the warmness eased. Jace circled around and swam to where the water felt the warmest. He stopped in front of the computer room. Will reached for the knob as Jace swatted his hand away. He ran his sneakers over the bottom of the door to find it completely concealed. The room must be nearly clear of any flooding. If they were to open the door now, the water could get to the wires and cause total execution. Jace muttered, "Well played, Pisces High, well played." He crackled his knuckles and smiled. "Nonetheless, I have a job to do."

He pulled his left fist back and jammed it hard into the wooden door. "Are you insane, Jace? You'll break your own fingers before making a dent." Will exclaimed, but Jonathan just chuckled. Jace could easily kick the door down, but the water would restrict him from gaining enough speed. So he relied on his fists. He struck the wood continuously with both hands. _Hang in there. _Jace shouted as he struck the door with his elbow. It punctured the door jaggedly, pieces of wood falling out to the other side. He cracked his back and took a few steps back. Jace pulled his left arm back as far as he could and charged at the door. Aiming for as high as he could, he jumped and punched the door. The top of the door crashed onto the dry floor on the other side.

Jonathan smiled. "That's Jace Wayland for you." He positioned his hands for the boost. Jace used Jonathan's shoulder and hand to hop over to the other side. When he got through, Will boosted Jonathan over and he pulled him along. This room had their usual lights on, nearly blinding them. They noticed Jace standing still, a surprising thing they wouldn't have expected. They glanced over to where he was staring at and were also frozen.

It was Clary and Tessa standing on top of tables. Or at least, the boys _thought _it was them. No, it couldn't have been, but it was.

Clary was barefoot and in her white tank top, which was splattered in red. She picked up some guy by his hair and punched him across the face. He fell against the computers and turned over in pain. The tall guy they had seen before was watching her intently beside the table. "Hey Stringbean, why don't you get up here so I can knock a few inches off your head?!" Clary shouted and kicked another guy in the face.

Jace and the others began running to help, but Tessa crossed their path and smiled. "Don't worry about this one, this is Clary's fight." They noticed that she also looked more barbaric than usual and covered in red. She waved and punched an unfortunate boy who attempted a surprise attack.

"My God…" Will said in astonishment as the guy fell to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, Clary and Stringbean were fuming at each other on the long table. They yelled and clashed into each other. Clary's head seemed to have barged into his stomach, knocking him down on the table. She pinned him down and drilled her furious fists into his face. She cut parts of his skin open, busting his mouth. Blood spilled onto her hands. She hopped off his chest and yanked him down from the table by this hair. "Ouch! Let me go, you little tomboy." Clary pulled his blue bandana off and swiftly tied it over his mouth.

"Sorry, captain. You're my prisoner now." He tried to get up, but Clary stomped her foot onto his back and pressed him to the floor. She beamed and looked at the scenery, the Pisces moaning, Tessa stepping around the bodies, the Mortadas staring at them…

The Mortadas staring at them. _Since when did they get here?_ Clary went red and search around the bodies for her uniform. When she caught sight of it, she sprung off of Stringbean, making him yell out in pain. Clary slipped it over her tank top and walked over to Jace, Jonathan, Will and Tessa. "Hello there, boys. No need to get your hands dirty here, I think they've learned their lesson." She tilted her head towards the cramping students.

Jace cleared his throat and nodded. "I guess so. I have to admit, I didn't think you had that in you, Pres."

Clary smiled and handed over Jace's jacket. "Oh, and thanks for letting me use this." It was still soaking wet as he took it from her hands.

Jace also gave a little grin at her, but felt like something was still off. His head bobbed up. "Oh," He took the damp part of this jacket and rubbed the minor cut under her right eye. He tried to keep his hand from shaking as he cleaned away the blood from her face. Clary's cheeks were rosy pink as she bit her lip. Jace pulled back and felt something strange in his chest. He shook it off and stepped away from Clary, who was still standing there frozen.

Jonathan came from behind Clary. She hadn't even seen him walk around her. He handed over her clean shoes. "Congrats on your win, Pres." Clary laughed and slipped on her shoes.

She put her sore hands on her hips and smiled at the group. "You know, after all this, we're gonna be in so much trouble."

… … …

"You students are in so much trouble!" Mr. Matsumura yelled at Class 1-A. They were sitting in their seats as he and two secretaries gave lectures and scolding. "Three computers broken, a smashed open door and a five-foot flood?! Not to mention, another engagement in a fight!"

Simon whined. "Mr. Matsumura, they're the ones who cut off most of the power lines-"

"No excuses." A secretary cut him off firmly. "This is a week's worth of cleaning and half my salary for repairing damages. This will not be simply overlooked! Until everything is back the way it should be, Class 1-A will stay an extra two hours after school, repenting on their actions." That statement even got the girls worked up. For once, the whole class was arguing about one thing.

"In addition, Clarissa Fray, I am very disappointed in your lack of leadership. As punishment, you will sort out all of the papers for Mr. Matsumura's lesson plans." Clary's jaw dropped. That would take days to complete! The secretary dumped stacks of paper onto her desk. "So get to it." She said viciously as she and the other lady marched out of the room. Her classmates gave sympathetic looks as she clicked her ballpoint pen and hit her head multiple times on her desk.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**Hey people! Again, suuuuper sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and whatnot. I know I haven't updated in forever and I thought it was mean to leave you hanging on that cliff. But I hope you liked it! I'm getting tired soooo…yeah. Review and follow! Thanks so much if you already done so! Multiple reviews are very appreciated :) Your da best!**

**~Beanie Wayland**


	8. Chapter Eight: More Problems

**Como estas? I know it's been WAY too long, and I'm really sorry. I'm done with that PAVE audition and I get the results in two weeks! Ack, so nervous… Anyhow, ya'll waited long enough. Here goes chapter number ocho! (If that's how you spell it)**

Chapter Eight: More Problems

… … … … …

… … … … …

It was the Monday after storm, and the Pisces were faced with charges and months of community service. It turned out that most of the Mortadas and Infernelas that weren't in Clary's class didn't go to school on the day of the storm. So they were safe and sound in the comforts of their home while the others nearly drowned to death. As for the Pisces, they were the ones responsible for shutting down the power and flooding the school, saying that the Mortadas were their "next victim".

The class seemed to be finished with their punishments. That is, except for Clarissa Fray. Though the students were tortured with two hour detentions for three days, Clary definitely took the worst of it. She was cursed with the responsibility of sorting out the lesson plans Mr. Matsumura had, which she had almost completed. When Mr. Matsumura ended the class, some of the girls and guys were leaving the classroom as Clary concentrated on her work.

"Clary! It's early in the day and you're already working on some papers?" Simon tilted his head by Clary's.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Jace snatched the papers from her desk. He began scanning his eyes over the sheets.

Clary jumped up and hopelessly tried to reach the papers from his grasp. No matter what direction his arm was stretched she couldn't take them back. Speaking of which, some of the boys had been acting strange towards her after the storm. They bothered her a lot more and called her "Sifu". Maybe it was a bad idea, Clary thought, to kick ass in front of these guys.

Kyle's eyes squinted at the paper. "Are these even words? What does incongruous mean?" Clary knew these guys weren't the brightest human beings on earth, but she had thought they would at least own a brain.

Clary stomped on Jace's shoe making him cramp over and massage it with his hand. She seized back her papers. "It's what Mr. Matsumura calls you guys on his planning papers." She turned away from the guys and went to her seat. "It means you guys are losers." She said simply and straightened the papers on the edge of her desk.

"So, _this_ is what that teacher does while we're not paying attention in class." Alec muttered. He slammed his fist on the desk. "No one mocks the power of the Mortadas!" The boys had their cheers and taunts, as expected. Usually, Clary would try to silence them, but she gave up.

One of the classroom doors flew open. It was Isabelle, who wasn't in class today. And the look on her face meant trouble. The girls and Clary rushed over to her and Jessamine steadied her swaying shoulders. "Isabelle, what happened?" Isabelle's slouched on a desk and sank down.

"My little brother got beaten up really badly this morning buy a bunch of teenage guys." She buried her face into her hands.

Clary felt a shock run through her body. "Max?" She said in disbelief. That couldn't be true. He's one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met and the other Infernelas know that too. What could he have possibly done to get himself into this mess?

Isabelle's make up was running slightly. Clary wiped it off with her handkerchief. "Yeah. On my way to school I saw the guys throw him onto the sidewalk and run away, but I couldn't catch up to them. When I got to Max, he was already unconscious and bleeding and…" Clary swallowed hard, trying to imagine Max, her happy little manga-lover, covered in bruises and blood. "I called the ambulance and they rushed him to the hospital right away, barely even saying a word to me. Only that he was in critical condition and that I should notify my parents." The girls were aware that her parents were currently overseas as business workers, which made them feel even worse. "I wasn't thinking straight so I just nodded and they took him away." She cried against Tessa's shoulder as the girls were frozen in shock.

Someone tapped on Isabelle's shoulder. "Excuse me…" Simon said with butler-like manners. All of the girls, except Isabelle, jumped a little as they realized the Mortadas had also gathered around. "But did you, by any chance, notice any particular uniform or accessory that the guys were wearing?"

Isabelle nodded weakly. "Red shoes and black shirts. I couldn't get a good glimpse because they were too far."

Alec patted her head. "No need, we already know who it is." Isabelle slowly turned to the Mortadas.

"Seriously?" Clary blurted. The boys scoffed at their bewilderment. "Just by that description?"

Jace sucked his teeth in a disappointed tone. "While you goody-goody girls study about numbers and plants, we men study more important things, like information on other people. By that description, you must be talking about the Corvus Raves."

Clary gave them credit for their research. "Are you positive about that?"

Jonathan ruffled his dark hair. "Rave boys are known for picking on kids for ridiculous reasons. If your brother is under fifteen, there's a good chance that they're the ones responsible. And they usually run around a fifty mile radius." He added, "I would be careful with them; they are a secret mafia and are often chased all over the place by the police."

Aline was staring at her shoes. "What should we do then? We don't stand a chance against a bunch of criminals." As if a light bulb went off, the girls gave each other sly grins at the guys, who went red.

Kyle stuttered, "Uh, well, if it's for the bro of one of our students, then I guess we should…" The other Mortadas mumbled some words of concurrence.

By the suspicious grins the girls had, Clary knew what they wanted. "No." The girls pouted. "We're not getting ourselves into anymore trouble. These boys may call themselves a different name, but in reality we do go to the same school. If we do anything rash again, imagine the kinds of consequences…not to mention our reputation-"

Tessa cut her off lightly. "Clary, this is Max we're talking about." Clary stopped and thought of Max, with his crooked glasses and bright, energetic eyes. "Do you really want these people to get away with this?"

Clary knew it was wrong to let these people have their way, but it would just tear down Infernela's name. These girls were known for being the most talented and beautiful women on the coast, not some barbaric bitches like the Mortadas. Clary pinched her temples. "There has to be another way to settle this."

Jace bent close to her, making her skin tingle slightly. "You know, if you catch these criminals, it can actually benefit your school's reputation." Clary's eyes narrowed and her skin was pink. She shoved his face away from her ear.

"Alright, alright. We'll show them who's boss, blah blah, get them arrested, blah blah, save the day, blah. Happy?" This time both the girls and guys cheered.

"We're gonna be famous!" Alec shook Magnus by the head.

Jem took Will by the shoulders and moved his hand in the air, opening a dream cloud. "Think os all the girls who will fall for us." They might as well drool if they were going to act this excited.

"Let's not forget why we're tracking these people down in the first place." Clary shouted above the clamor. They settled down slightly. She went over to Isabelle and bent down to see her face, which was usually much higher than hers. Clary tucked her friend's hair behind her ear. "You should go visit Max while we take care of things." Clary gestured for her reply.

Isabelle smiled distantly and gave a small, single nod. It wasn't a satisfying answer, but at least Clary knew she wasn't dead.

Jessamine said, "I think it would be more helpful for the girls to accompany her." The girls nodded in agreement.

Aline smiled at Clary. "Yeah, besides, I really miss Max. It's time I pay him a visit."

Isabelle appreciated their sincerities. "You guys…" She gave them a bigger grin this time.

Clary's sorrow was turned into fiery determination. "It's settled then; you girls go with Izzy while the boys and I go hunt down some hoodlums."

Tessa jumped on Clary's shoulders. "Don't forget me! I wanna go kick some balls with you guys. That other time was super fun!" She said cheerily. The boys looked like they saw a two-headed fish with wings and feet.

Jace poked Simon's cheek. "You. Drive these lovely women to the hospital." Simon was about to object but Jace whispered something into his ear. Whatever he said, made Simon go pink down to his throat. He laughed at his embarrassment and led his group to the door.

Before Jace could turn the knob, Isabelle called out, "Hey!" They paused with their eager faces. "Make sure you don't spare any of their asses." The boys laughed and nodded in affirmation. "Thank you guys."

Alec shook his head and grinned. "Silly, you say that after the job is done." They exchanged decisive looks and headed out the door all together.

… … …

Clary watched as Simon and the girls walked towards his house. After a while, she said, "So how are we going to find these people again?"

Jace cracked his knuckled and headed down the street. "Like I said, Clarissa, we're smarter than you think. To be honest, we could take out every enemy in the county if we wanted to, but we don't." _Yeah, but why not? _If the boys had the capability to find any other gang and were as strong as they thought they were, why don't they just take them out? That's what they're all about, right? Clary pressed her lips together. _No, it's hard to pinpoint their motivation, but the Mortadas aren't like that. _Clary couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew these boys were different from the others.

Jonathan pulled out a map from out of nowhere. "They have a few spots in where they hit hardest." He circled his finger around some points on the paper. He stopped at one place in particular. "The Raves haven't stopped by around this part of town in a long time; we should go check out these stores first." Everyone nodded in agreement. Clary stared as Jonathan rolled up the map. When he glanced at her, their eyes met. Clary whirled around and did her best to play it off.

Jace stopped her spinning by poking his finger onto her forehead. He had a puzzled face on, "What are you doing?"

_Well, that didn't work out well. _"It's a girl's exercise before they go beating people up." She lied. Jace still wasn't convinced though, and looked a bit weirded out. "Boys…" She mumbled and spun away. After that, they headed towards Kyle's house for his van.

… … …

Kyle pulled over on the sidewalk and parked the van. One by one, the students poured out. It must look suspicious, Clary thought, a bunch of young people coming out of a van like that.

Jace gathered everyone around. They hunched over in a circle and had their arms around each other's shoulders. "We split up here; one group goes north, the other goes south. Whatever you do, don't attack without the whole group, got that, Alec?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? Why me?!" He said in indignation.

Magnus rubbed his shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry, but you are quick to talk." Alec lowered his eyes and pursed his lips in frustration.

Jace put the group back on topic. "I'm taking Alec, Will, Jonathan and Sifu with me."

Clary threw her hands up and blurted, "Again with the Sifu thing?"

He ignored her, "All right. Mission ORLOL, otherwise known as Operation Revenge for Little Bro Lightwood, activate!" They shouted with intensity, like they were going off to war in 600 BC. People on the streets gave them dirty looks, which made them simmer down awkwardly. "We're off!" Jace pointed to where his group was headed.

The students shouted in whispers, "Yeah!" Clary's group sped-walked down the street and hid around the corner of the last store.

Jace notified the group. "Just so you know, the Raves tend to attack just before the sun goes down, which is an hour from now."

"An hour?" Clary repeated. "There's not even a guarantee these guys will show up here, and we have to wait for an hour?" Clary didn't understand these boys; they really have to think everything through next time.

"Keep calm, Sifu, all the times we've tried tracking a group down, it was successful." Will said cheerfully.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how many times is that?"

Will didn't respond. Jonathan spoke for him, "Once." Clary face-palmed and sunk to the ground.

After an hour of dwindling with their thumbs and telling terrible jokes, the sun faded to a darker scenery. Alec's mouth twitched. "Seems like we were wrong after all." He shrugged and got up from the cement. Jace restrained him from heading towards the car with his arm. With his free hand he pointed in a direction. The group moved their heads so they could see what he was pointing at.

Sure enough, on the next street there were some sketchy guys in black running down the road. Everyone began to chase them down. Clary let out a loud whistle and the second group trailed right behind them. The guys ahead of Clary's group looked as if they were running towards something, rather than away from it.

Jace smirked, "Idiots, they're leading themselves right into a trap." The students stopped to hide behind some cars when the Raves glanced over their shoulders. In that time, they got far ahead of them. The second group caught up with them.

Magnus tried yanking Jace up from his crouch, "C'mon! They're getting away!"

He freed himself from Magnus' grip. "Well it's not like we can skip right behind them and start a fight in the middle of the street! It's a little obvious if a group of sexy, badass Mortadas are running towards them to start a fight."

Alec looked away in shame. "You're right. Damn our sexiness!"

There wasn't much of a choice, since they were starting to get out of sight. Clary grabbed Tessa's hand. "Then that's our cue." The boys stared at them in confusion.

Jace snaps his fingers. "Oh I see! You two are gonna pole dance and strip to lure in the Raves. Once we get them cornered, we can beat them up!" The guys nudged themselves in the stomach in approval of this idea.

Clary flicked his head. Tessa smiled and said, "No you nincompoops. We'll chase after them and call you over to where they go."

Clary stopped her before they began running. "Wait! Then we need to get one of their phone numbers."

Tessa swatted her hand. "Don't worry, I got that covered."

"Yeah, I know." Will and Jem said in unison. They turned their heads and confronted each other with suspicious glares.

"Well that's a bit awkward. See ya!" Clary waved and sprinted after the Raves with Tessa. They were finally making progress on catching up to them (damn they run fast). Whenever one of the Raves turned their head, the girls slowed down, as if they were having a nice jog around the neighborhood. But, to the Raves' disappointment, they were on their way to teach them a valuable, painful lesson.

The girls chased them longer than they had expected they would. Finally the Raves were slowing down. Clary yanked Tessa to the side and ducked behind one of the aluminum trash cans. The stench nearly knocked them out cold. The girls held their breath as, the Raves looked around before making their next move. The hoodlum jerks trotted into what looked like a warehouse. The door slammed shut behind them. The girls got up from their hiding position and inched towards their hideout.

Clary snorted. "A warehouse, really? How stupid are these cops? I could've had these people behind bars in two seconds-"

A few snickers behind Clary cut her off. Clary and Tessa flickered their eyes to see who it was. And it obviously had to be guys in black shirts and red shoes; four of them. "Ah, shit." Clary mumbled. Right now, she'd rather be pole dancing, ripping of her shirt and swinging it around in a circle. She mentally cursed Jace for being right again.

"Look at you lovely ladies." One tried to touch Tessa's shoulder, but she whirled around. Clary turned and saw these massive bodies. _Woah, these guys could teach Jacob Black a few things about toning._

"You look too tired to be wandering out on your own." One said next to Clary's head. "We can treat you to the movies, take you out to dinner." Clary shuddered and felt like stabbing him in the eye.

The girls backed away, "Umm, no thanks, we just ate." Clary said and pushed Tessa ahead of her.

Another one tightly grasped Clary's arm. "Aww, there must be something we can do for you girls." He tugged her against his chest and hugged her firmly around the waist. He said against Clary's pulsing neck, "What do you like, hmm? How does a nice bottle of champagne sound?" She resisted the urge to poke his eyes out with a screw.

Clary tried to squeeze out of his heavy arms. "Tess, call them." Tessa whipped out her cell phone and backed off nervously.

She bumped into another guy who tried to snatch away her phone. "Woah, there's no need to call anyone, Tess."

The other guy tugged on her arm. "Yeah, Tess, don't be like that." Clary knew if they waited any longer, they were done for.

"Tessa, run!" Clary shouted and kicked a guy in front of her with two feet. She swung her two fists into the guy's crotch. He screamed and recoiled, letting his grip loose. Clary took him by the arm and swung him around, knocking him into another guy.

Tessa elbowed another Rave who was grasping her. She grasped his head with two hands and uppercut his jaw with her sharp knee. She heard the nasty shatter in his mouth and threw him to the side. Tessa sprinted away from the fight to where they came from. She looked back and saw the Raves trying to hold Clary down, who was constantly thrashing at them.

She wanted to turn back and kill every one of those guys, but she knew it wouldn't have made a difference. With shaky fingers and watery eyes, she looked through the contacts of her phone.

… … … … …

... … … … …

**This chapter wasn't really supposed to be extraordinary. It was basically just something to let you guys know I'm still alive. Welp, I'm not sure when I could post the next chapter, but I'll definitely try to make it ASAP! Thanks for reading, as always! Don't forget to review and follow!**

**~Beanie Wayland (is back biotch!)**

**ZOMG! I feel so spurciurl! Mickey Mouse and Cookie Monster reviewed on my story!**


	9. Chapter Nine: It Was Golden

**Wow. You guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in forever :( I made this one super long and I hope it makes up for at least half of it :O I'm super sorry if there are mistakes. I just wanted this chapter out ASAP. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: It Was Golden

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

After two rings, the phone clicked, but surprisingly the voice at the other line wasn't Will. "Dr. Wayland here, how may I assist you?"

Tessa rested on a metal railing that hung above the racing highway and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and listen. We found the hideout; a warehouse on 17th street. And you better hurry, 'cause Clary's off fighting some huge guys and I'm really-"

Tessa heard the phone click off. Confused, she started walking again, trying to find the idiots. She didn't make it far when she caught sight of the guys. They were flying down the road altogether. Before she knew it, they had already passed by. Tessa stared at them in disbelief and sprinted up to them.

They barely talked at all as they puffed up and down the streets, cherishing every inch of oxygen they took in. The warehouse was in sight, but as expected, Clary and the guys were gone. Instead, they spotted two men that were blocking the entrance. The group slowed down and caught their breath. Tessa tasted the iciness in her throat from the air.

Jace snorted and wiped the sweat from his temples with his shirt. "Oh please, these guys are not that huge." He was being truthful, but size doesn't mean everything. Jace thought of himself as slim, fit and exceedingly fast, but he wasn't huge.

Will turned to Tessa, "Maybe you should stay here-" Tessa scowled and he took a step back.

"I did not burn off all the calories I gained this week to just sit here. Plus, that's my best friend in there." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"If that's what you want, just don't slow us down." Alec said, stretching his arm out. Tessa raised an eyebrow and he shrugged in indifference.

Jace studied his new opponents as he always did; checking for any visible strengths or weaknesses before charging. "So how are we gonna do this?"

Tessa replied, "I thought these guys weren't a problem to you."

"Oh no, you're correct." Jace bent down and picked up a silver trash can lid. "It's just that we put pizzazz in our work."

… … …

Their hideout wasn't what Clary expected it to be. She expected more of lunch tables, couches, maybe even slightly clean places to relax. All she saw were dirty garbage bins and bottles of vodka, both empty and filled. The place literally looked like an abandoned warehouse. That should be the least of her worries, you know, since right now she's on her knees, in the middle of a circle of not the friendliest looking men, with her hands tied behind her back.

"You're one hell of a thrasher, ginger-ella." One of the guys with nose piercings spit into her ear. Clary contained her anger and formed fists by her side. "Now, do me a little favor, and say where your little friend went."

Clary glared deep into the pits of his soul and remained silent. Another Rave tapped her head with his shoe, "Hey, he asked you a question. Don't you learn about manners in your petty private school?"

Clary whipped around and prepared to launch at him. The nose-guy grabbed a fist of her hair and yanked her back. "Give me an answer, dumb bitch!" Clary still didn't answer, nor looked at him, which apparently made him angrier. He raised her head up and punched her in the mouth. Clary fell down on the stone cold floor. Her own blood dripped from her lips. The guy let out a heartless laugh, "Wrong choice, ginger." _This isn't good… If this keeps up, I might lose my front teeth._ She needed to wait for the right moment, and think of a genius plan of some sort.

The Rave clenched her jaw and lifted her face up. He pulled his fist behind his head. Clary shut her eyes just as he jabbed her again. Clary felt the room sway and she fell to the ground again. Her hands willed to press against the ground to help her stand up and fight, but they only fumbled around behind her back. The leader scrunched her hair and pressed hard against her head. Clary clenched her teeth and could've sworn she heard a crack from her skull. The blood pounded around her head, on the verge of exploding.

The guy yanked her head up again with a forceful pull. Clary felt some of her hair rip off. The Raves snickered as the guy demanded. "I'll say it one more time, where did your friend run off to?" There was no way in hell Clary would answer this bastard, not even if she was bleeding to death in humiliation. The guy pulled her hair back even further. He said, through impatient teeth, "I don't have all day, little girl."

Clary stopped struggling and her teeth unclenched. Her muscles completely shut down. The guy seemed to realize this and threw her on the floor. Clary barely felt the pain anymore. She just laid there, eyes open, replaying those two words through her head.

_Little girl._ Her memories flowed back on its own and she closed her eyes.

Clary barely heard the muffled noises around her. She was in a different world now. Where she was, there was her father. Her father talking to her about moral values and friendship and love. Her father dancing with her mother in their living room. Her father teaching her how to defend herself because many times, she would be alone when she needed help the most.

It turned ugly then. Clary reached up to open the doorknob of her house, which was usually locked. Her mother was in the kitchen holding onto her father. It was different this time. Usually they were laughing together and caressing each other's faces. But now, only her mother caressed her father's face, which was red all over. His clothes were red. The knife was red. The floor was red. And the teenager who came out of her parents' room was red.

Everything she saw was red.

Clary screamed and sprinted at the boy. The boy with red eyes. She jumped on top of him and pushed him onto the floor. She had no idea what she was doing, but she kept slashing at his face. Clary swiped her nails and fists at him until his face was redder than anything else in the room. Her arms never stopped until she was picked up by a policeman. The boy was taken by a group of them and Clary's eyes closed shut.

They opened now and she wasn't at home anymore. She was lying on a cold floor, with her life spilling out of her, staring at the ceiling. Screeching noises was coming from her left. She turned her numb head slightly and saw fists flying around. Clary didn't think anything of it, only that she was tired. _So very tired…_ Her eyes lowered.

Something prevented her from closing them. A light, it was golden and swiftly moving around the shadowed figures around it. _I'm dead, aren't I? This is heaven._ She was mesmerized by the savoring glow that seemed to awaken light shone brighter and somehow fixed her eyes to see clearer.

And there was Jace. The Mortadas and Tessa going all out on the Raves.

Jem kicked a guy from behind and he stumbled into the debris of his own hideout. He heard another one coming from his side. He sidestepped the Rave's tackle and swung him into a window. The glass had a nasty shatter and the guy went motionless.

Will smacked a Rave across the face with an aluminum trash lid. He used his other lid to clash together, with the guy's head in the middle. The vibrating clang would've made a deaf person's ears bleed. "Will!" He heard a girl's voice call out. He turned and saw Tessa grinning. She was twisting one guy's arm and had a foot on another's head. "Mind if I have some assistance?" Will stared at her and mentally punched himself. It wasn't the time to be daydreaming. He ran full speed as Tessa swung a Rave around in a circle. Will spun and kicked the poor boy's head. He flew against the hard floor as Tessa threw another body on top. She smiled in approval and took Will's hand, looking for more guys to take down.

Magnus held two belts with silver spikes in his hands and made a snap noise with them. One guy charged at him and Magnus' belt came down hard on him. He was surprised to be kicked from the side by another Rave. The guy picked him up and flung him against the wall. Magnus hit the stone wall hard and had his throat clutched tight by a boy with a moustache tattoo. Alec grabbed the belt he dropped and wrapped it over the guy's mouth. He roughly tugged the belt to one side, causing the spikes to rip his upper lip open. Alec whipped his back with the spikes for further measures. The Rave rolled on the floor in pain as Magnus hugged Alec. "That's my boy." He said with a grin and took his bloody belt from Alec, who was pink.

Kyle was struggling against two huge Raves. One took his right arm and another took his left. They pulled in opposite directions, attempting to tear him in half. He felt sharp pains around his muscles. He yelled and used up everything he had to pull his arms together. The two Raves crashed into each other as Kyle clumsily stepped over them.

Jonathan and Jace were in front of the two opponent leaders, as usual. But their energy felt different. Usually these two fought for their own pride, but now they were fighting for friends and their sake. It was empowering, Jace thought to himself, and he was going to use every ounce of it to put an end to the Raves.

The nose-pierced guy, Ryan, Jace recalled, walked up to him. He had heard of this guy and his buff sidekick, Marcus. Unfortunately, they never had an actual battle before. Still, Jace had all his cocky confidence.

"Is that ginger babe yours?" Ryan glanced at Clary, and then studied Jace's appearance. His breath stunk of alcohol, making Jace want to put a clamp on his mouth.

"Yeah, she is." Jace advanced his feet forwards. He looked past his head and saw Clary, hands tied up and her clothes ripped. His eyes distinctively caught the amount of blood she had around her. She was on her knees and looked ready to pass out right then and there. Jace's mouth curved down and looked at the boy in front of him with disgust. He was going to murder this guy if someone won't hold him back.

"I didn't think a grown boy like you would dig chicks that were little girls." Ryan smirked with yellow teeth. A little girl, huh, Jace thought to himself. He clearly never saw the feisty fire she gives off when she's trashing, which means that she didn't try to fight back. Jace's teeth grinded and his heart pounded hard. He was angry and it was shown clearly from his expression. He didn't contain his emotion like he usually did.

But he didn't think about it for another moment. He kicked Ryan straight in the jaw, his movement unbelievably quick. The Rave stumbled back a few steps, then glared furiously at Jace. Jonathan and Marcus began their match as well. Jace blocked his quick punches, aiming for the face. When he felt his movements slowing, Jace cut through an opening and landed one on Ryan's eye. Beside him, Jonathan elbowed his Rave in the neck, making him drop to the floor. Ryan picked him up by the shirt, "Get up!" He shoved him back at Jonathan, who caught him and kicked him in the ribs.

Clary was finally getting to her feet. Her top was about to blow, like a kettle with steam slowly escaping from the hole. She took brittle steps, almost like toddlers. Her dirty hair drooped over her blood covered face, but she knew where she was going. That man's horrible aura was going to lead him straight to his death. Clary's legs felt weighed down, but she didn't stop. She got closer and closer until she was right behind the nose-guy. Jace stared at her in shock, and soon, so did many of the other people in the room. Ryan turned his head and saw her standing straight.

"You disgust me." Clary said with a warning tone. He didn't reply. "Beating up people that you think are weak, that's bullshit!" Clary yelled. Her hands shook with rage behind her. Her voice was dangerously low again. "What you did to me, to other kids, to Max…" Her voice was sturdy. "I'll never forgive you!"

Ryan just looked at her and began to chuckle. She looked like a kid that watches too many cartoon shows to him.

Clary screamed in fury and tore apart the fabric that banded her hands together. She took Ryan by the face and slammed him into the ground. Her fists beat into the Rave's face. Blood spilled from the open wounds and onto her hands. With every punch, she saw a vision of Max beaten and bent.

She felt strong arms pull her back. Clary felt that it wasn't enough. She wanted to keep beating him until he saw the picture, until every person he had hurt was healed. But the arms were strong and she was pulled away. The person that held her whispered to her, "It's okay, Clary. You were strong. You beat him." She knew it was Jace and calmed down. Clary noticed the tears streaming down her injured face.

The warehouse entrance opened, letting in sunlight. It wasn't the police, but Simon and the Infernelas. Isabelle stood in front of their group. She walked down the room with steadiness, in her movement and expression. Everyone made way for her. Even some of the Raves scooted to the side. They knew who she was.

She stopped in front of Jace, who pointed at the boy who was lying on the floor. She got close to Ryan and commanded, "Get up." Ryan looked at her and surprisingly got up to his feet. He expected to be taller than her, but she was level headed. "Do you know who I am?"

The Rave had a careless expression. Isabelle glared at him and raked her hand across his swollen face. She put her pointer finger on his forehead. "Listen, Rave boy and listen well. You're a sad thug who'll die alone one day if you don't change your bitchy attitude. One day, when you're old and wrinkly, you'll see what a fool you were and you'll remember me and my brother's faces. You'll think about how disgustingly tragic your childhood was as a beaten and bloody boy. Remember that." She said and pushed him down with her finger.

She was the first to walk out of the warehouse. The others followed shortly after. The Mortadas and Infernelas offered to help Clary out, but Jace insisted on being with her. Taking the hint, the students went ahead of the two.

Jace shut the rusty door and helped Clary down the steps. It was pitch dark outside and the crickets were chirping. Despite the darkness, Clary could clearly see Jace better than anything else. Jace, the blinding light that helped Clary see. But why?

They walked down the street for a while and rested on a small walking bridge that went over a creek of a lake. It was silent for a while, besides the restless animals. Clary took out her handkerchief and wiped off some blood of Jace's face, ignoring the pain from her arm. She tried avoiding looking at him and forced a smile. "Really, Jace. You need to start protecting yourself some more. You don't want-"

Jace pulled her hand back and her words were lost in a kiss. Clary's wide eyes slowly shut. Her pain subsided and she leaned into him. It was a wondrous feeling that filled her being. She felt both of their hearts beating rapidly as Clary was curled into him. She pulled back for a second to breath and immediately was drawn in by his pull. She felt herself blush hard as their lips touched. Clary didn't want it to end, this blissful moment. And that's when she knew that she was in love with Jace Wayland.

He withdrew slowly and rested his forehead on Clary's. Clary stared at him, wanting to inch closer once again, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"You need to protect yourself also." He said gently. "This is the last time our finest princess will be taken to another castle." He smirked.

Clary playfully shoved him. "Oh, shut up." He offered his hand to help her up and she took it. She felt a lot less shittier than she did a few minutes ago. They walked together once again.

… … …

Jace and Jonathan were the last ones to be dropped off by Kyle. Their houses were fairly close to each other, but were on different sides of a double dead end street. They watched as Kyle drove away.

"Jace."

He turned and replied, "Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Clary?" Jonathan said it with all seriousness. It made Jace feel as if he were being too obvious about her. But of course, he never lies.

"I'm confused about her. She makes me feel and act like a completely different person. If you ask me, she certainly is someone I care about. 'Love' seems a little bit too soon to say." It was true, but it felt like it wasn't completely said.

"I see." He said and looked at him sternly. Jace didn't like where this was going. "Truth is, I do." Jace felt oddly troubled in his stomach. "And I'm gonna go for her." Jace couldn't find the right words to reply. "But no girl is worth tearing up our friendship." Jonathan smiled easily. "If you ever do start to like her, tell me. I'm okay with who she likes, as long as that guy can make her happy."

Jace's smile wasn't as easy. His throat tightened and he choked the words out of himself. "You're right."

"See ya." He said and walked in his house's direction. Jace stared after him and Jonathan knew it. It felt like he was bringing up a challenge. And Jace just accepted it.

… … … … …

… … … … …

**-This chapter has been edited at the end.**

**Once again, my buttcheeks are numb. I hope you liked it! I know I haven't updated in months…BUT I know I'll have much more time during the summer. Don't expect me to update soon because I have a whole load of finals… Follow and review for me, my loves! :3 **

**~Beanie Wayland**

**P.S. Some times I may use names for people in other schools because of redundant reasons. It's easier to call a person by name rather than always using "guy" or "(insert gang name here)"**


End file.
